Bed of Roses
by goblinesque
Summary: If you like unfortunate tales of secrets that are better left in the past, three children, an evil villain, a troupe of actors, a rock band, and the color pink then be warned of the misery and heartbreak that is contained in this story.
1. Books & Their Covers

**Chapter 1: Books & Their Covers**

**A/N: I am not Lemony Snicket, obviously! It is unbelievably hard to write like he does! Anyways I only own my own character who looks like Pam from True Blood because she is my idol!**

_When fate's got it in for you, there's no limit to what you may have to put up with._

_-Georgette Heyer_

It is a sad fact of life that one day you will be faced with the fact that you will lose someone that you love more than life itself. It could be a sibling, a best friend, a parent, or even an imaginary friend that you lose of a disagreement over what color Mendel's pea plants were.

The Baudelaire's were no strangers to loss. They had recently lost their parents in a mysterious fire and two of their guardians at the hand of a villainous man by the name of Count Olaf.

Violet, who was the oldest Baudelaire, was staring out the window thinking of how she narrowly escaped a horrible marriage to the treacherous villain.

Klaus, the middle child, sat beside his sister holding a book that he had managed to take away from Olaf's home just before Mr. Poe, the banker, rushed them away from the fixed set.

Sunny, the youngest Baudelaire, lay asleep in her siblings lap as the car moved along the bumpy highway.

"Now children," Mr. Poe announced as he looked at the orphaned children in the rearview mirror, "I'm taking you to your new guardian."

Violet and Klaus looked at each other and without words they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Klaus knew that his sister was thinking about what type of person this new guardian would be, just as he thought the same, and if they would protest to her inventions.

Violet knew that his brother was thinking about what type of eccentric they were being left with now and if they were decent enough to own a library so he could disappear from the world.

And they both knew exactly what Sunny would think if she were awake. She would be wondering if the new guardian had wonderful new things for her to chew on and if the guardian was a type of person that would fall victim to Count Olaf's tricks to get them back.

"Now she is your deceased cousin six times removed wife," Poe announced with a grunt at the end of his statement.

"She," Violet asked and looked at Klaus.

Their aunt had fallen victim to Olaf's trick just before and had been left to the Lacrymose Leeches. They did not want to relive an event like that.

"I hope she isn't like," Klaus started to say.

"I've seen pictures of her," Poe interrupted, "She's an actress of some sort and quite pretty."

"An actress," Violet asked.

What if this new guardian was just as treacherous as Olaf?

What if she had acted with Olaf before?

Could she be trusted?

"Uh yes," Poe answered as he looked over Violet. "She's rather happy to meet you children."

Violet looked out of the window of the car and a feeling of foreboding came over her. A word which here means "a feeling that tells you that Count Olaf is hiding somewhere in the shadows waiting to steal the fortune and jerk the Baudelaire children away from a happy home once again."

Klaus watched as a sign on the side of the road stated: Welcome to Last Hope.

That's exactly how the Baudelaire children felt as the car pulled up to a large fence that was covered in small yellow flowers and a large iron cursive H on the top of the gate. A sense of hope came over them as they looked over the large mansion that would be there new home for the time being.

I'm not aware if you know this but the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' is sometimes completely wrong. Take a book with an apple on it, it would make you believe that it is a fairy story about a ridiculous princess that only spends her time cooking, cleaning, and waiting countless hours for her Prince Charming, only to be tricked into eating a poisoned apple but when you open the book you find that it is a pointlessly boring book on the fundamentals of cutting apples. A completely useless skill to learn from reading a book.

This saying could also be applied to houses.

In this case, the Baudelaire children knew a lot about. They knew from the first time that they set eyes on Olaf's decrepit home that he would either be villainous or a man that suffered from the sin of laziness. They knew from walking to their uncle's home that he had an affinity for reptiles and they knew that from the location of their aunt's home that she would be eccentric.

As they looked over the very beautiful home, they knew that the owner of this home took pride in her appearance and may be just a tad bit vain, a word which here means "obsessive over appearances and manners."

"Now children," Poe announced as the gates opened and he pulled the car inside, "She has a slight problem. She's a little obsessive over appearances, so don't make the impression that you are sloppy children."

"What's her name," Klaus asked as the banker pulled the car into stop.

Klaus and Violet watched as Poe coughed into his handkerchief and then leaned over to look at his documents once again.

"Her name is Lorena Harrow," Poe informed them.

Klaus leaned over to Sunny and gently nudged her and smiled as her bright blue eyes opened slightly and yawned softly.

"Oah," Sunny announced, which probably meant "This house is so beautiful that the owner must be obsessed with appearances."

"Uhm," Violet announced as Poe pulled their bags out of the trunk of his car, "What type of actress is she exactly?"

"I don't know Violet," Poe answered, "Just be thankful that she decided to take you three in. It is awfully generous of a woman of her profession to do."

The three Baudelaire children rolled their eyes at the banker's words. Those had been the same words that he had said about Count Olaf.

"Come children," Poe demanded as he walked ahead of them toward the door, "I haven't got all day to deal with you three."

"Well let's go," Violet said as she held Sunny in her arms and walked with her brother close to her toward the large pillared porch.

Just who was this new guardian?

**End Note: I love reviews! They always keep me going. Tell me what you think so far. Also I add updates and junk to my Tumblr page if you would like to see. The link is on my profile page and don't be afraid to follow me :)**


	2. Lorena Harrow

**Chapter 2: Lorena Harrow**

**A/N: I just want everyone to know that I never abandon a story. It drives me crazy when a good story is never finished so I make it a rule to not abandon any of my tales.**

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny waited patiently as Mr. Poe rang the doorbell for the third time. Nobody had answered and they had already been waiting for a grand total of six minutes.

"May I help you," a sweet voice asked from behind them.

The three Baudelaire children turned quickly to see a woman with very blonde hair standing behind them. They smiled as they looked her over. She seemed like a very sweet and loving woman. Her curly blonde hair was bundled up in the back and a light pink hat sat upon her head with a very large pink feather as the decoration. Her dress was in the same shade of pink but it had far more details than that of just a common feather.

Violet looked at the woman in the beautiful pink and white dress in awe.

Most little girls sit and watch their mothers in wonderment as they get dressed in the morning. They yearn to one day be able to wear the heels that she wears, the beautiful gowns and jewels that her husband lavishes onto her, and to wear the strange colors that she puts on her face. Violet had been one of these little girls and as she looked at this woman that wore the frilly pink and white dress, she remembered her mother and how she would wear the color purple.

"Ugh yes," Mr. Poe stuttered out as he looked the woman over, "I am looking for Mrs. Harrow. Is she in by chance?"

The woman smiled and walked toward the banker and smiled as she walked past him and unlocked the door.

Violet and Klaus watched as Poe blushed at the sight of her pearly white teeth.

"I am most certainly here," Lorena stated as she looked over the three children. Her smile never left as she looked them over.

Lorena opened the door and moved to the side and opened her hands to allow them to walk in.

"You must be Violet," Lorena asked as she looked at the young girl with a half-smile, taking in her old ratty black dress that was severely outdated.

"Yes," Violet said with a smile as she looked around the large house. It put every home that she had ever been in to shame. The ceiling was far above her head and held a large crystal chandelier. The stair way looked as if it could be out of a fairy story and then there was the large wall that held all sorts of books.

"And Klaus, you have your father's handsome face," Lorena announced with a grin as she looked the young man in. He could do with a new suit and a new haircut. Shaggy hair would not be allowed in her home.

"And this is little Sunny," Lorena stated with a large smile and picked the girl up and held her close as she looked into the bluest eyes that she had ever seen.

"Yaya ameribeauty," Sunny giggled out as Lorena held her close, which probably means "I think we have found one of the best guardians based on first impressions and she smells like roses."

"Well you three must be exhausted," Lorena stated and then she looked over at Poe and flashed him that same smile that she had on the porch. "Mr. Poe, are there papers that I have to sign?"

"Ugh, no mam," Poe stuttered out.

"Then I bid you good day then," she stated and nodded her head slightly at the banker. "And thank you again for bringing these lovely children to me."

The Baudelaire children watched as the banker hurriedly walked the door and down the porch.

"Well," Lorena stated happily as she placed her hands in front of her skirt and looked down at the young children, "I suppose you'd like to find your rooms."

"Our rooms," Klaus asked as he looked her over. They hadn't been able to have their own rooms since before the fire.

"Of course dear. Violet is growing into a woman and needs her own room and Klaus, I'm sure that you don't want to sleep with a crying baby," Lorena announced with a smile. "But no worries, if you suffer from separation anxiety, there are doors that connect you all."

"Wow," Violet announced as she looked down at her siblings. She did not know what else to say. They had really lucked out, a phrase which here means "we have finally got a guardian that isn't completely oblivious to their situation or a villain."

"Come, come," Lorena announced with a smile as she handed Sunny back to Violet and placed her gloved hands onto Violet and Klaus' shoulders and led them up the stairs.

As they walked along the long hallway, Klaus couldn't help but notice all of the pictures that lined the walls. There were pictures of Lorena in her wedding dress on the beach with her husband, along with photos of her with many well-known celebrities, and a photograph that he had seen at their aunt's home.

"Klaus, this is your room," Lorena stated with a smile and opened the mahogany door to reveal a large room with shelves of books about various sorts of topics.

"Wow," Klaus announced, he could not think of what else to say as he walked inside.

Violet smiled as she walked into her brother's new room. It seemed as if they were home again. It had been a long while since they had felt this feeling.

"And Violet," Lorena said as she walked toward the next door and unlocked it and revealed the adjoining room, "this is yours and Sunny's is right beside yours."

Violet smiled as she walked into her room and took a deep breath to keep in her excitement as she looked at all the mechanical parts that had been placed on a very large desk.

"Your father used to tell me about how you loved tinkering with mechanical things so I went and found some old things that maybe you would like to fix up," Lorena admitted as she walked toward the desk with Violet.

"Some of these old broken things belonged to Twain," she whispered.

Violet looked up at her new guardian and caught the first hint of sadness in this woman.

"Well anyways," Lorena stated and clapped her hands, "Sunny's next."

Violet and Klaus followed Lorena into the next room and smiled as they walked in. The bedroom was filled with lots of baby toys and lots of teething toys for Sunny to chew on.

"And the bathrooms are just right down the hall, you can't miss them and when you wake up, Jacque will come get you to have lunch with me," she replied and grabbed at the ends of her skirts and walked quickly toward the door.

"Sweet dreams Baudelaire children," she whispered with a soft smile as she opened the door and walked out without another word.

Klaus looked over to his sisters and smiled.

"Can you believe it," Klaus asked with a smile.

"Perfecto," Sunny announced, which meant something along the lines of "She is a perfect guardian."

"How long do you think it will be until Olaf finds us though," Violet whispered as she looked at her brother and baby sister.

"No horror momenti," Sunny replied which meant "Let's not think of that evil horrible man right now."

The Baudelaire children left each other with that and went to their separate bedrooms and fell asleep quickly with the knowledge that they, for now, were safe with this guardian that seemed to be the perfect guardian.

But somewhere in the back of their minds, the little question persisted like a travelling salesman persists to sell you some vacuum cleaner that promises to suck away all of your messes, even a dead body.

When would Count Olaf make his appearance and what appearance would he take?

**End Note: What do you think of Lorena? Is she a little too perfect for the Baudelaires?**

**Review and tell me please :)**


	3. Talks & Mysteries

**Chapter 3: Talks & Mysteries**

**A/N: I have made 2 videos to go with this story but I have yet to upload it. **

I don't know if you know this but the strangest feeling in the world is the feeling of being watched. It should be known as a sixth sense, having the ability to feel when someone is watching you. When you are doing the most mundane things like digging a hole in the ground for the mailman that broke into your home and tried to steal your valuables or when you are simply feeding the ducks at the park.

Violet Baudelaire felt this feeling as soon as her eyes opened from her dreamless sleep. As she pulled herself from the new bed, she looked around the room as fear instantly took over her as she watched a tall figure standing in the corner of her bedroom.

She screamed as she watched the man turn in fear. This man had a sharp nose that resembled Count Olaf's but his hair was thicker than that of what remained of Olaf's.

"What is it," she heard the panicked voice of Lorena ask harshly as she rushed into the girl's bedroom.

Violet quickly rushed to her new guardian in hopes that the woman would protect her and she was not let down. For the first time in a long time, she received a comforting hug from an adult that actually cared for her safety.

Lorena giggled at the young girl as she clung to her waist. Lorena fingers absently moved through Violet's dark hair as she looked around the room.

"It's not Olaf I assure you," Lorena whispered. "It's just Jacque. I sent him out to buy you all new clothes."

Violet opened her eyes and looked at the man. She let a small smile cross her face at her own stupidity. She should have known by the clothes that he wore that made him resemble a little penguin.

"Jacque," Lorena stated coldly, "Come and meet the kids."

Violet looked up at Lorena and a sudden pain entered her. The way this woman carried herself, her caring nature, the way her fingers absently went through her hair reminded her of how her mother was with her before the fire.

Violet pulled away from Lorena as Klaus and Sunny walked into the rooms and looked at the large man. Violet instantly saw fear enter her sibling's eyes but it was instantly extinguished when she gave them a small smile of reassurance.

"Jacque this is Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire," Lorena announced as she pulled the children in front of them.

"Nice to make your acquaintances," Jacque announced in a very thick French accent.

"Just ignore him when you can children," Lorena announced, "He doesn't understand a lot of English. You must talk slow with him."

"Nice to meet you too," Violet announced politely as she extended her hand to the butler but felt Lorena pull her hand away.

"You are an aristocrat now," Lorena answered matter-of-factly as she looked down at her children and turned her back to the butler. "You bow your head slightly to the help like so."

The three children watched as Lorena lowered her head ever so slightly and then smiled at them.

"Klaus," Lorena stated with a smile and then looked over at Violet and eyed her hair, "and Violet. You will go to the hair shop in town and fix that rat's nest on your head. Nobody in this house will look like a bum from the street."

Violet and Klaus looked at each other as their guardian pulled a large round of cash out of her coin purse and handed to them with a large grin.

"There's enough there for a large lunch," Lorena informed them with a smile.

"But I thought that we were having lunch together," Klaus asked as he eyed this woman that had become their new guardian.

"Ahh, yes," Lorena answered slowly and then walked toward the door and added, "Well I have a prior engagement that I forgot about. I have to deliver some roses to Mrs. Thornberry today. It completely slipped my mind."

As she walked out of the door, she looked at them with an emotion that could only be described as a mixture of sadness and fear.

"If you should see Count Olaf, don't dilly dally," she said in a low voice, "You run straight back here and lock all the doors."

The Baudelaire children watched as Lorena walked down the hallway and hurried down the stairs. They watched as the train on her gown moved quickly behind her.

"She's afraid, children," the deep French voice of Jacque announced.

The three children looked over to the butler who had yet left the room.

"What does she have to be afraid of," Violet asked as she approached the butler who still held a dark purple dress in his hands.

"The same thing that you are afraid of, but for different reasons," Jacque answered as he placed the dress in her closet.

"What are her reasons," Klaus asked quickly.

Jacque looked at him absently and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Remembro," Sunny announced, which probably meant "He doesn't speak fluently in English remember."

The children watched as the butler walked slowly out of the bedroom and into the hall.

"What do we do now," Klaus asked as he looked at the door that had a symbol of an eye on it.

"We go get haircuts," Violet answered and walked out the door with Sunny in her arms and Klaus following close behind.

...

The Baudelaire children watched as their guardian sat at the end of the table picking at her food. As a rule of politeness, the children never picked at their food. They like most children had been taught that picking at your food was very impolite to the cook and could be a reason for rat poison in your next meal.

"Is something wrong," Violet asked as she looked at Lorena who sighed deeply and then smiled at the children.

"It's just that I miss my husband dearly," Lorena answered with a soft smile.

"Twain," Sunny asked, remembering that she had mentioned it before.

"Yes Twain," Lorena answered and nodded.

"May I ask you something," Klaus asked with all the politeness that he had been taught.

"You may ask me anything," Lorena answered as she turned her attentions to the young boy.

"How did Twain die," he asked. "Did he die in a fire?"

He watched as Lorena dropped her fork and then her eyes filled with tears.

"Klaus I don't think," Violet started and reached out to touch Lorena's hand for comfort.

"It's okay," Lorena answered and patted Violet's hand with her free hand. "No, he didn't die in a fire. The chandelier in the hall fell to the ground and impaled him."

Klaus looked away from his guardian and felt a feeling of regret that came over him just as it had when he asked Aunt Josephine about her husband.

"It was so long ago," she answered with a small half-hearted smile, "We were decking the halls for Christmas. It was his favorite holiday and then the chandelier just fell to the ground. It was the strangest thing."

Violet gave Lorena a soft smile and then said, "How long were you and Twain married?"

"Five years," she answered with a small smile, "We married young, like your parents did."

"Well Lorena," Violet said slowly, "why don't you leave this house and settle somewhere else?"

Lorena frowned and then shook her head, "I can't leave this place. It has an old history, some good and some bad, just as I do. This old house and I were meant for each other."

Violet and Klaus looked at each other at this answer. They never thought that Lorena could be anything but good.

Lorena watched as the two oldest Baudelaires looked at each other after she had let a hint of her history slip.

"Well children," Lorena stated with a smile as she stood from her place at the table and walked toward the children, "It's way past your bedtime and you must get ready for your tutor tomorrow."

"Our tutor," Violet asked.

It had been so long since they had been in school. She knew that Klaus and she had been a little further behind than their old classmates.

"Oh yes," Lorena stated with a large grin, "Ignorance is the worst thing in the world to have."

Now if you were to ever meet the Baudelaire children, you would soon find out that ignorance is not a word that you would use to describe them. They were very intelligent but they knew what their guardian had meant. She wanted them to have an education and to have a strong head on their shoulders, a phrase which here means "not fall for the dastardly tricks of fiends."

"Off to bed," she announced as she shooed them away from the table happily.

"Sweet dreams children," she added in her sweet voice as the children walked toward the living room to walk up the stairs and enter their own bedrooms.

...

Klaus woke with a start as the thunder rolled and the lightning hit just outside his new home. He pulled himself out of his warm bed and turned to pull the string on his lamp. He looked around his room and took a deep breath. He had to remind himself that he was safe and protected in this new place. He had a great guardian that, even if she was obsessed with vanity, was good to them.

Klaus walked toward his door and opened it softly. He took in another deep breath when the door did not make a sound. He walked down the hall softly and sighed, he wasn't exactly sure where the bathroom was in this house.

He turned down the hall and stopped at the first door that he came to. He opened the door and pushed it open slowly as he realized that this room wasn't the bathroom. His curiosity over took him as he saw a bunch of pictures on the wall. He walked into the room and looked around the room.

He saw pictures of Lorena and her husband in picture frames on the wall with large smiling faces. As he kept looking he found a small photo album. He smiled as the lightning struck once again and lit the house up with light. On the photo album he saw in golden cursive lettering the word 'Memories."

He slowly opened the album and smiled as he saw a picture of Lorena and Twain with his parents and a baby version of Violet. This was a constant trend in this album. It was only pictures of a teenaged Lorena but as he started to come to the back end of the album the trend changed from images of Twain to someone altogether different.

Klaus looked closely at the picture and his eyes became wide at the realization of who was in the picture with her.

A creak sounded from the hall and he turned quickly and pocketed the picture quickly. He rushed toward the door and opened it quickly and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Lorena standing in front of him.

"Oh for goodness sakes Klaus," Lorena said and placed her hand over her chest to stop her racing heart, "I thought a burglar was in here."

"I'm sorry Lorena," he stated quickly. "I was just looking for the bathroom and I got lost I guess."

"Oh that's quite alright dear," she stated with a smile, "The restroom is right down there."

Klaus nodded and followed her quickly as she led him to the bathroom.

"Quick now and go back to bed," she stated with a smile as she turned away and walked back down the hall leaving Klaus alone in the empty dark hall.

Klaus waited for Lorena to enter her own bedroom before he rushed to Violet's room. He knocked on the door lightly and called out for her.

"Violet," he whispered, "Open the door."

The door opened quickly and he rushed inside.

"What is it," Violet asked as she looked at her brother who was rushing toward the lamp and holding something in his hands.

"Klaus," she added.

"Look at this," he announced and handed her the photo that he had hid in his pocket.

"What is it," she asked as she looked at the photo.

"Look at it," Klaus demanded.

Violet opened her eyes wide as they adjusted to the bright light. She looked at the photograph and took in a young teenage version of Lorena with her arms wrapped around a man's neck. The man had full head of dark brown hair and a large grin that matched Lorena's. The man was not her husband but someone else entirely.

"Where did you find this," Violet asked as she kept her eyes on the picture. Her eyes never left the man that their new guardian was hanging onto.

"In the room down the hall. It was in a photo album," he answered quickly.

"This is what she is afraid of," Klaus added quickly.

"We've got to talk to her about this," Violet answered and then shook her head.

If it wasn't in front of her in black and white she would have never believed it. And the question started to bite at both the Baudelaire children's minds.

Why was a young Lorena smiling in a picture with a young Count Olaf?


	4. Happiness Doesn't Last

**Chapter 4: Happiness Doesn't Last**

**A/N: No reviews for my tale :/**

It is often that said time goes by fast when you are happy. This was most certainly true for the Baudelaire orphans. Months had passed since that stormy fateful night that Klaus had found the picture. In the months that had passed, the Baudelaire orphans had yet to confront Lorena about the photograph.

The simple reason was that they did not want to muddy the waters. A phrase which here means "to ruin a good thing."

Violet smiled as she watched the rock band known as the _Unfortunate Orphans_ practiced in the large living room of the Harrow home.

The rock band consisted of five band members that were all in favor of the colors pink and black just like their guardian. The members consisted of two twin sisters and their three older brothers that had been orphaned at a young age from a fire that had killed their parents and destroyed their home.

It was a rather uncanny coincidence. Uncanny is a word that means "very much resembling" or "they have the same backstory as the Baudelaire children."

Klaus looked over to his guardian who was busying herself in the next room. He had decided that today was the day that he would confront her about the photograph of her and Count Olaf.

As he looked at the woman that was in a light pink and pale yellow dress sitting at her piano, he wondered if it was the right thing to do. He did not want to muddy the waters so soon.

Violet and Klaus watched the band banged on their loud instruments as their guardian looked at them in curiosity.

"How about a softer piece," she announced as she placed her thin fingers onto the piano keys and started to play a beautiful tune. "It's amazing what a little harmony can do to a musical piece."

"Violet," he stated with a hint of worry in his voice.

Violet looked over to him and spotted him pulling the photograph from his pocket and then signaling with his eyes that he wanted to confront Lorena.

"Come on Sunny," Violet announced with a worried voice. She herself had been against asking Lorena about it in fear that it would muddy the waters.

As the children walked toward Lorena with pasted smiles on their faces, they all worried about how their guardian would react to what they had found.

"Hello children," Lorena stated in her kind tone as she looked them over. "Bored of them already?"

The children watched as Lorena stood from her place and looked over to the band and stated loud enough so the band could hear her, "Unfortunate Orphans, if you please, would you mind taking a break while I listen to my children."

Lorena sat back down and smoothed her dress out with her gloved hands and then looked up at the Baudelaires with a smile.

"What can I do for you," she announced with a smile as she placed her script to the side.

"We have to ask you something of some importance," Klaus informed her softly. He remembered the last time that he had asked her something about herself and how tears had formed in her eyes.

"Ask away," Lorena stated with a kind smile.

"Evilvillipicto," Sunny announced, which meant "Why are you in a picture with an evil villain?"

"We found something, well Klaus found something," Violet informed as she looked at her younger brother.

Klaus looked at his sister as he pulled the photograph from his pocket and handed it to Lorena.

The children watched as a strange emotion came over the woman's face that seemed to be a mixture of sadness and regret.

"Where did you find this," she asked as her eyes remained on the photograph of her and a very young Count Olaf.

"I found it that night I got lost on the way to the bathroom," Klaus admitted.

Violet watched as their guardian kept her eyes on the photograph. It was at this moment that she knew that they had muddied the waters.

"Children," Lorena started to say with a small smile but the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me, will you," she asked kindly as she sat the photo down softly on the coffee table and walked toward the door.

The children watched as their guardian walked with her head high as she stopped at the front door and then took a deep breath just before she opened the door.

"Can I help you," Lorena stated with a smile.

Her smile instantly disappeared as she looked up at a man that was completely bald.

The Baudelaire children felt their hearts stop. Count Olaf had found them.

"Come in," Lorena stated with a pasted smile as the bald man walked in with a winning smile.

The children watched as their guardian bent over to tie her shoe as the man stopped in front of her and looked around the large living room and up to the crystal chandelier.

"This is a real nice place ya got here," the bald man announced.

"I think so too," Lorena stated just before she grabbed the back of his collared shirt and pushed him into the wall behind her.

The children watched in a strange sort of relief as Lorena held a very large and very sharp knife against the bald man's throat. They rushed up to their guardian's side and looked her over. They could see the rage in her eyes as she eyed the man that she held against the wall.

"This is one of Olaf's henchmen," Violet informed Lorena quickly.

A wicked smile formed on their guardian's face as she replied, "I know dear."

Lorena looked into the eyes of the man that she held in place with a very large and very sharp knife.

"Now how about you tell me exactly what Olaf is thinking in that little head of his," Lorena stated as she moved the knife closer to his throat.

"Nothing," the man stated in fear as the knife moved closer to his skin.

"This knife is sharp enough to shave what little hair you have left off," Lorena stated coldly, "Would you care to answer my question a little more honestly?"

"He wants the children back," the man stated quickly as a trickle of blood fell from his neck.

Lorena raised her brow at the man and then smiled as she replied, "You tell Olaf that what he thinks is going to happen will not be happening."

She pulled the man away from the wall and toward the door.

"Klaus be a dear and open the door for me," she asked with a smile as she held the bald man by his collar.

Klaus hurried to open the door and watched his guardian throw the man out of her house. A smile came over his face as he watched the man fall to the ground.

Lorena slammed the door quickly and turned to the children quickly.

The Baudelaire children clapped for their guardian. Never had they had a guardian that protected them like she had just done. They were now assured that she was the one that could go up against Count Olaf and have a chance of winning.

"Come children," Lorena stated with a hint of fear in her voice as she hurried toward the stairs.

The Baudelaire children rushed after their retreating guardian. Lorena seemed to be trying to escape what was inevitably coming for her as she climbed the stairs quickly.

"What do you know about Count Olaf," Violet asked as they came to the top of the stairs and watched as their guardian ran toward the door that Klaus had found the picture in.

"And why is there a picture of you and Count Olaf," Klaus asked.

"Slowow," Sunny announced which probably meant "Slow down."

"Come children," she announced, "I am sorry that I wasn't completely upfront with you three."

The Baudelaire children watched as she opened the door for them and waited for them to walk in ahead of her.

The children could not help but sense a feeling of foreboding as they entered the room. This woman was going to reveal everything to them and as much as they needed to know everything, they were still very afraid of what she might reveal…

**End Note: Please please review :)**


	5. The Past & the Letter

**Chapter 5: The Past & the Letter**

If you have ever had the misfortune of watching someone you care about fall victim to a panic attack then you know how many different emotions take over that person. You have also felt the feeling of helplessness as you watch that loved one fall victim to those strong emotions that have overtaken them.

This is how the Baudelaire orphans felt right now as they watched Lorena Harrow suffer from a panic attack as she threw books to the floor.

Klaus looked at his guardian as she threw books to the floor like a wild banshee. In all his life he had never seen someone abuse books in such a manner.

Violet watched as tears fell down Lorena's cheeks. As she watched Lorena's desperate fingers tear through the pages of countless books she felt completely helpless. She had no idea of how to comfort the woman that had fallen victim to her emotions.

"They're not here," Lorena cried as she fell to her knees in the large pile of abandoned books.

"What's not here," Violet asked in a soft voice as she bent over to look at her guardian who was weeping.

"The tickets," she whispered as she looked up at the three children with a look of hopelessness in her eyes.

"Why do we need tickets," Klaus asked.

"Honesto," Sunny announced, which meant "Tell us the truth."

"Your parents," she stated as she turned her head away from the children and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "They sent me tickets in case something was to ever happen."

"In case what was to ever happen," Violet asked and placed her hand on Lorena's in an effort to calm her panic.

Lorena looked up to Violet with a small smile as more tears started to form in her eyes. Lorena laughed wickedly as the tears fell from her eyes and then she wiped them away with her gloved hand.

"In case Olaf came back," Lorena whispered.

...

Months had gone by since the incident with the bald man. Not a single event of importance had happened since that fateful day. The only thing that had happened was that Lorena had taken the photograph of her and Olaf back from Klaus and had forbidden them from the memory room.

"We've got to sneak into her room," Klaus announced to his sister.

"What," Violet asked as she watched her brother pace around her room.

"You don't just have a panic attack like that for no reason whatsoever," Klaus informed his sister.

"She was just scared. Who isn't afraid of Olaf," she asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"No. There's a past there. Why did our parents never mention a Lorena and Twain Harrow or Count Olaf? Why would they send her train tickets," Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Violet asked in confusion.

"There has to be something there. There is a past there," Klaus rationalized. "We have got to get into her room."

"She's just scared," Violet announced as she pulled herself out of her bed.

"Just come with me," Klaus begged.

Violet looked at her brother and could see that he really needed answers to his questions. She nodded and followed him toward Lorena's bedroom door.

"What are we going to look for," Violet whispered as Klaus opened the door that thankfully did not make a sound.

Klaus did not answer as they walked into the room on their tiptoes. They knew that they would be in trouble if they were caught snooping around where they shouldn't be especially if they disturbed Lorena's sleep.

Violet looked over to their guardian and watched as Lorena's eyes moved under her eye lids. Violet knew immediately that Lorena was dreaming and in a deep sleep. She wondered silently just what their guardian was dreaming of. Then she watched as Lorena turned slightly. She noticed something in the woman's hands.

Violet slapped Klaus lightly on his arm and pointed to the bed.

Klaus looked over to the bed and saw that Lorena was holding a letter loosely in her hand. He slowly stalked toward the bed.

Violet watched with a feeling of foreboding as Klaus pulled the letter out of Lorena's hand. Klaus jumped back as Lorena turned in her sleep toward him.

"Let's go," he whispered as he and his sister hurried toward the door and closed it softly as they rushed back toward Violet's room.

...

There are people that say that when you dream that your dreams are actually memories of a past life or they could be just plain memories. Let's say if you had a dream about battling with a fire breathing dragon then you were most likely a knight in shining armor in a past life.

Lorena was suffering from just plain memories as she dreamed. Her dreams weren't particularly the sweet and fluffy dreams that you would find in a dream such as _The Little Elf. _No, her dreams were filled with memories that were better left forgotten.

_ Lorena looked around the room that she was placed in. She was in the hall that showed all the photos of her and her husband. She grabbed at the end of her skirts and rushed down the stairs._

"_Well hello hello hello," a voice that sent a strange shiver down her spine._

_Lorena turned quickly to see a young man that she hadn't expected to see. She looked at Count Olaf who was emerging from the shadows in a dark black suit. She could see a strange tool in his hand as she stood frozen in her place._

"_What are you doing here," she asked as he moved around her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Twain will be back home from work soon."_

"_I have simply come to see an old friend," he stated and pulled her feathered hat off of her head._

"_Get out," she hissed as her hat fell to the floor. "You vile disgusting-"_

_She watched as Olaf pulled away from her and placed his hand dramatically against his heart and replied, "Now that really hurt."_

"_Consider it payback," she hissed._

_She watched as the villain walked around with the strange object in his hand and eyed her with a grin that screamed deviousness. _

"_How is the little career and the hubby," Olaf asked as he looked over the woman in pink. "He has you wearing that disgusting color. Pink is not at all your color."_

"_Please get out," she whispered as he moved closer to her, "Let the past belong in the past. Don't bring me unfortunate events."_

"_Now why would I do that," he announced with a smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down on her. "We are friends after all. And I have only come to tell you about a little secret love affair that is going on in this little house."_

_Lorena's jaw dropped at his words. That was something that she had wanted to keep secret. She did not want the magazine's getting wind that her husband was having an affair with a burlesque dancer. It would ruin the image that she projected._

"_You know you can always get back at him. Become that fiery little devil that you once were."_

"_You need to leave," she forced herself to say in a dominate tone._

_She watched as Olaf moved in front of her and placed his long index finger on her forehead and replied with a smile, "Well you can think on it."_

_Lorena looked into his light brown eyes and shook her head. _

"_Well until next time dear Lorena," he stated with a smile and placed the tool in her hand as he turned with a flourish and quickly walked out the door._

_Lorena watched as he left out her front door and she shook in repulsion. She looked down at the tool and closed her eyes. _

_..._

"And it is with this letter, dear friend, that I reveal to you my deepest secret that I have kept hidden from you. You are the reason for my smile and the reason my heart skips a beat when you are near me. I would die a happy man if you were to say yes to my previous question," Klaus read aloud.

Violet looked at her brother as he read the letter that they had taken from their guardian's bedroom.

"Love O," Klaus ended as he looked at his sister in disbelief.

"O is Olaf," he added.

Violet shook her head in disbelief and replied, "Klaus, we have to get this letter back in her room before she wakes up."

Klaus looked at the note one last time and nodded to his sister.

The eldest Baudelaire children walked through the hall back toward their guardian's room to return the letter.

Klaus opened the door as slowly as he could and peeked inside. He watched as Lorena snored lightly in her bed.

"Put it on the floor," Violet whispered as she watched her brother move slowly across the bedroom.

She watched in fear as her brother placed the letter perfectly on the floor as if it had fallen from her hands as she slept.

"Come on," Violet whispered as Klaus moved quickly toward the door as Lorena turned in her back toward them.


	6. Here He Comes

**Chapter 6: Here He Comes**

**A/N: YAY! I have recieved 1 review :)**

If you have ever had a secret, like most of us have had, then you know just how hard it is to keep it a secret. Sometimes you want to scream to the world that you saw the maid kill the poor man in the library with the candle stick. Sometimes the secrets that have happened in the past become such an obsession that all you can do is think of it when you are alone. But when the past actually comes back to haunt you it can be a devastating thing.

This was a lesson that the Baudelaire orphans had yet to learn. For the most part of their life they had never had to keep secrets that kept them up at night. It was their guardian that suffered from this haunting.

The Baudelaire children walked down the stairs as Jacque the French butler walked ahead of them.

"Violet," Klaus whispered as they stepped into the living room and watched as Lorena was sitting on the couch reading her script, "What are we going to do about you know what?"

"I don't know," she answered as she looked over her baby sister.

"Que," Sunny asked, which meant "What?"

"Oh Klaus, Violet," Lorena stated and stood quickly to look at her adopted children.

Klaus and Violet looked at their guardian who was now dressed in a pink Chanel dress suit with her blonde hair curled beautifully around her face and her beautiful white gloves.

"Yes," the children asked as Lorena walked toward them with a small smile.

"I feel that I must reveal to you a secret," Lorena stated as she wrapped her arms around the children and pushed them slightly toward her study.

"It's about that photograph," she added as she shut the door behind them and then smiled at the children with a soft smile.

"Please sit," she said and signaled for them to sit in the leather chairs. She walked toward her desk and grabbed a large photo album out of the desk drawer and handed it to Klaus.

She watched as the children looked down at the photo album with a look of betrayal on their faces which she ignored.

"Wasn't he handsome," Lorena asked with a smile as she looked down at the photograph of her and the young Count Olaf.

"I don't understand," Violet asked.

Lorena sighed and stood from her place and walked toward the large book case.

"Sometimes the world changes people. Sometimes for better, sometimes for the worst," Lorena stated softly, "Olaf wasn't always the greedy villain that he is today."

Violet and Klaus looked at each other in disbelief. They could have never believed that Olaf was ever a young man let alone have the ability to fall in love with someone other than himself.

"Rediculo," Sunny announced with a shake of her head.

"No it is true," she stated with a smile.

"We were each other's first love. First date, first kiss, first fight, first…well you get the idea," she added with a smile.

"Really," Violet asked as she looked down at a picture of Lorena in a black and white dress with her blonde hair in a bun along with Olaf in a sharp black and white tuxedo and clean brown hair.

"Ah, that was at senior prom," she stated with a smile. "We were crowned prom king and queen."

"What happened to him," Klaus asked.

Lorena closed her eyes and looked down at the floor and then shook her head.

"Jealousy," she stated harshly.

"What," Klaus asked. He could imagine that greed or some treacherous deed had come between the couple but nothing as normal as jealousy.

"Over Twain," Violet asked.

"Oh no," Lorena stated with a small laugh, "Twain was the dork of our high school along with a strange man named Lemony. Believe me there was nothing that Olaf had to be jealous of."

"So what was he jealous of," Violet asked.

"My talent," she stated harshly. She smiled and looked at the children and added, "Well you've seen his acting. I have worked with animals that have more acting talent than Olaf does."

"I knew it had to be something petty," Klaus announced. The word 'petty' meaning "completely ridiculous to the point that you look a fool."

"I told him on our wedding day that I had been asked to star in a big budget movie after a producer had seen our play," she informed them.

"Funeral," Sunny asked which most likely meant "You agreed to marry Count Olaf? You actually had a wedding that wasn't staged?"

Lorena smiled and placed her hand on Violet's arm in a comforting fashion and whispered, "I am sorry for what he has done to you children. Sometimes I blame myself for what he has become. If I had never taken that deal…well maybe he would have never become such a villain."

"It's not your fault," Klaus announced as he closed the album.

"Well," Lorena said with a large smile and flattened the front of her skirt out as she walked toward the door, "That's the story."

"But why are you afraid of him," Violet asked, remembering the panic attack that her guardian had suffered months ago.

Lorena's smile disappeared as she looked at the three children as tears started to fill her eyes.

"There are some secrets that I don't even acknowledge myself," she whispered softly, "What Olaf is now is completely vile."

...

Life, as you may have already learned, changes very, very fast. It can be for the best or for the worst depending on the situation. The Baudelaire children had learned that fact just by a shadow coming toward them from a thick fog and then the ring of a doorbell that signaled the future death of Dr. Montgomery.

The Baudelaire children knew that it had been a long while since one of the henchmen of Olaf had come around. They also knew that Olaf was not one to be scared off by a woman that held a knife in her boot. They knew that he was lurking somewhere in the shadows of Last Hope.

The doorbell rang as the children sat on the couch and watched a film that their guardian had starred in a few years earlier.

"No worries children," Lorena stated with a smile as she walked past them in the gown that she had worn on the day that they had first arrived, "I'll get it."

Violet and Klaus looked at each other before they looked over to the opening door. That foreboding feeling was now at a peak. They knew what lurked behind that door; they just didn't know what disguise he would be in.

They looked up quickly as they heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Well hello hello hello," Count Olaf announced in a sinister voice as he pushed through the door and pulled Lorena into his arms.

The Baudelaire children watched as the villain pulled their guardian in his arms and pulled her into a very deep and passionate kiss. They watched as the woman tried to push him away but it was no use, he was obviously stronger than her.

"Lorena," Violet announced as she watched their guardian faint in Olaf's arms. She started to rush toward Olaf but she felt hands wrap around her quickly. She turned her head slightly to see Jacque standing behind her.

"Jacque," she asked in fear as the bald headed man and the hook handed man walked into the mansion and stood behind them.

Klaus watched in anger as Lorena's blonde hair moved in the air as Count Olaf whisked her up into his arms and walked out of the house.

"Come orphans," he yelled as he walked down the porch with their guardian, leaving them alone with Olaf's henchmen.

"Bene Arnolddo," Sunny announced as Jacque pulled her out of Violet's arms.

"She won't forgive you for this," Violet announced as the hook handed man pushed her toward the door.

"Hopefully the Count won't go easy on her for taking a knife to me," the bald headed man announced with a sinister laugh as he pushed Klaus out the door.

**End Note: So Olaf has arrived finally. **

**Question: Why did he wait so long to come out of the shadows? What will happen to the unconsious guardian now and the children?**

**Oh, if you aren't a history buff like me :)**

**Bene Arnalddo is Benedict Arnold which = traitor**

**Review?**


	7. Of Threats & Acting Lessons

**Chapter 7: Of Threats & Acting Lessons**

**A/N: I actually really like this chapter. Pleasse after you read tell me what you think :)**

Hopefully in life you have never felt the feeling of complete hopelessness. It is probably one of the worst feelings in the world; it may be just below the feelings of loneliness and heartbreak.

This was exactly how the Baudelaire orphans felt as they rode in the car with Count Olaf, their unconscious guardian, and his troupe. They were completely hopeless. Klaus looked over at Violet and felt hopeless because his sister was not tying her hair up when an idea came across her mind for an invention to get them out of this hopeless situation. Violet felt hopeless as she looked over at her brother because he had never read a book on the topic of getting out of a moving car without harming one's self.

It was a hopeless situation.

"She doesn't look dangerous," one of the white faced ladies announced as they looked at the unconscious woman whose head lay in Count Olaf's lap.

The car moved quickly down the bumpy road. The children watched as Lorena's hair moved into her eyes as the car drove over a deep pot hole. A strange sound irrupted from their guardian and they watched as Olaf quickly yet gently moved her blonde hair out of her face with his dirty fingernails.

"Orphans," Olaf stated as he looked down at Lorena as memories of their secret past came back to him. "Has Lorena ever told you of me?"

"You left her on your wedding day," Violet replied as she looked at her guardian.

He laughed at the statement.

"And nothing else? Nothing about Twain? Her tattoo?"

Klaus looked at the villain with curious eyes as he watched Count Olaf slowly pull at the white glove on Lorena's left hand.

"You see this," Olaf announced with a smile as he held her wrist in his hand, "Looks just like mine."

The Baudelaire orphans looked at the wrist of their guardian and were shocked to see the same eye tattoo on her wrist that was on Olaf's left ankle. The only difference between the two tattoos was that her tattoo was darker and better ink had been used.

They also noticed something that Count Olaf had not.

"And did you give her those scars," Klaus hissed as he looked at two dark scars on her wrist that signaled that there had been a deep gashes placed there some time ago.

The children watched as Olaf pulled her wrist toward him in surprise and looked at the scars. They were quite old but the sudden ache of pain that went threw him was very new. It was a feeling that he had not felt in so long. The children watched as his hand moved gently across the scars.

"How is this woman got his attention? I am way prettier than her," one of the white faced women whispered to the other.

Violet watched as her guardian's eyes fluttered slightly and she whispered the villain's name. She was taken by surprise when Count Olaf brushed his lips against the waking woman.

...

_Lorena walked through the charred remains of the home that belonged to an associate of hers. Her dark dress fit in perfectly with the morose scene that she was placed in._

"_The fire was set by a convergence of refracted light," she stated as she watched Olaf walk behind her with a smile._

"_You and your little science project wouldn't have anything to do with this, would it," she asked as she raised a brow at him._

"_It's not even finished," Olaf answered with a smile as he looked his loving girlfriend over. _

"_Hmmm," she stated as she pulled away from him quickly and moved throughout the home as the firefighters walked through the charred home spraying water on smoking pieces of wood._

"_Lorena," Olaf announced as Lorena walked toward what was left of the front door._

"_Yes," she asked as she turned to look at him and placed her hands on her hips._

"_I wanted to ask you something," he stated with a smile as he walked toward her._

"_Lorena," Twain, the blonde headed nerd from their high school announced as he walked toward her as he pushed his glasses further on his nose. "This was found in the fire."_

_Lorena looked at the object that Twain held out to her. It was a gold spy glass. She grabbed it from him quickly and looked it over. There was not a tarnish on it from the fire._

"_Lorena," Olaf announced once again and grabbed her hand gently in his._

_Lorena looked away from the object and looked at Olaf and watched him get down on one knee. He was ignoring the filth as he looked up to her with a sparkle in his eyes._

_Lorena smiled brightly as tears of happiness formed in her eyes. _

"_Will you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful countess," he asked as he placed an onyx diamond ring on her finger. "You know since you wouldn't answer my letter."_

_She smiled and replied, "I would love to be the countess to the most handsomest count in all of the land."_

_Lorena fell to her knees in the sludge and wrapped her arms around Count Olaf and kissed him but then she quickly pulled away and shook her head._

"_What is it," Olaf asked in confusion._

"_What about the play? Wouldn't planning a wedding take too much time away from planning the play," she asked._

"_Well we will just do the play before the wedding," he announced with a flourish of his hand and a large smile._

"_Oh Olaf, I am so happy," she announced with a smile. "We will be one happy family."_

_..._

Lorena awoke in an uncomfortable state. She looked around her and saw that she was tied to a chair in the middle of a very dirty kitchen. She could see the rats moving in the cupboards that lacked doors and cockroaches crawling up the walls.

"Olaf," she hissed as she tried to shake off the ropes but they were tied to tight.

"Hello, hello, hello," he announced with a smile and watched as she turned her head slightly and looked at him in anger.

"I hope you don't mind I had one of the girls change you out of that awful outfit," he announced in mock sadness.

Lorena looked down at herself and shook her head at what she was wearing.

"I don't do black anymore," she stated harshly as she looked down at the black dress with thin white stripes swirling around the cloth. She was thankful that the skirt was less puffy than her pink skirts had been.

"The feather was a little much," Olaf announced in annoyance as he walked in front of her and placed his face near hers and looked her in the eye.

"Where are the Baudelaires," she asked as she moved her head away from the villain's head. She wanted nothing more than to slap him.

"They are safe for now. It all depends on how you act for me," he stated. "Tell me how the little hubby is. Is he resting in peace with the worms eating at his skin?"

"Shut up," she hissed.

Count Olaf placed his hand on his heart and then laughed at her.

"I wasn't the one that unscrewed those bolts," he reminded her with a smile. "You know you liked doing it."

A smile came over his face as he watched Lorena raise a brow at him.

"You are a vile, despicable, foul, evil-"

Her derogatory words were interrupted by a kiss from Olaf. She quickly jerked away and spit on the floor and shuddered in disgust.

"Boy, have I missed you," Olaf announced with a large smile and then quickly walked toward the door.

Lorena watched his back as he stepped through the door frame.

"Wait," she stated quickly.

"Yes," he asked with a wicked grin as he looked over his ex-lover.

"You are a shitty actor that's why I made it big and you have to chase after children in order to get money. You can't just grow up and get a real job. Instead you get drunk with those freaks you call friends. You will forever and always be nothing, a loser. You will always hate that I made it big and you failed," she stated hotly.

She watched as Olaf smiled at her and replied coldly, "I'll be sure to let the orphans know that."

"No," she stated in panic as she watched Olaf walk away from her. His sick laughter filled her ears and the entire house.

She had to do something to save the children that she had come to see as her own. She cursed the day that she ever met Count Olaf.

...

_ "Why did you bring these daggers from the place? They must lie there. Go carry them, and smear the sleepy grooms with blood," a young Lorena stated as she walked across the stage. She was one of the most distinguished actors at the school._

_She looked at the man that was auditioning for the part of Macbeth. She smiled as he walked on stage in the strangest of clothes. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she looked into his brown eyes and full brown hair._

"_I'll go no more. I am afraid to think what I have done; Look on't again I dare not," a young Olaf announced in a high voice._

_Lorena had to contain her laughter as she added, "Infirm of purpose! Give me the daggers! The sleeping and the dead are but as pictures; 'tis the eye of childhood that fears a painted devil."_

"_Stop," the theater teacher announced and walked onto the stage._

_Lorena placed her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to escape her._

"_What was that," the theater teacher asked in a very rude tone. "I don't need over actors in this production!"_

"_Mr. Retaeht," Lorena stated with a smile as she looked over at the young man that stood across from her. "Let me work with him. No one else has come to audition. What other choice do we have?"_

_She smiled as the teacher rolled his eyes and then walked back to his chair._

"_Come with me," she stated and grabbed Olaf's soft hand and pulled him to center stage._

"_What's your name," she asked sweetly as she straightened her black corset as she watched him look her over._

"_Olaf, I'm a Count," he answered with a large smile. _

"_Well I'm Lorena Beaufort," she announced with smile that matched his, "Nice to meet you Count Olaf."_

"_May I say that you are one of the prettiest girls that I have ever seen in this school," he announced confidently with a smile._

_Lorena blushed slightly and replied, "Then you obviously have not met Beatrice. She is amazingly beautiful."_

"_Stop chit chatting and teach him Lorena," the teacher screamed._

_She giggled and looked at Olaf and smiled at him as she tried to teach him how to act naturally on the stage. It was the only time that she had failed at teaching someone how to act like a professional…_

**End Note: The play that is going on is Macbeth by William Shakespeare. **

**Do you think that Lorena playing Lady Macbeth and Olaf playing Macbeth maybe some sort of foreshadowing or parallel? Why?**

**I love reviews :)**


	8. More Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 8: More Secrets Revealed**

**A/N: Thanks to CarlyCavalier (hope I have your name right) for reviewing! :) Also to my other readers, she has a great Violaf tale, I highly recommend that you go read it :D**

It's a strange feeling, being in love. It makes you feel happy and bubbly on the inside but when you fall out of love it is the worst feeling in the world. It makes you depressed and sometimes makes you want to end it all depending on just how much you love the person that had broken your heart. To the people that have never felt heartbreak or hopelessness you are the luckiest people in the world.

"Where is Lorena," Klaus asked in anger as he looked at the treacherous theater troupe that sat on the couches watching a movie that Lorena had starred in.

"In the kitchen with Olaf," the hook handed man announced. "No hush so we can watch this!"

"Is she alive," Klaus asked once more.

"Hopefully not," the two white faced women announced.

"She takes all of his attention away from us," the skinny white woman announced.

"Did you know that he even took a bath instead of practicing the play just to go get her," the other white faced woman asked in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief.

Violet looked at the television and watched as their guardian was dressed in a large green curtain that a slave had fashioned into an expensive looking gown. She knew immediately that she was playing Scarlet O'Hara from the novel _Gone With the Wind._ Her mother had read to her and her brother out of the book every night for almost a month.

"This movie is stupid," the bald man exclaimed in anger and made a move to change the channel.

"Don't touch it," the troupe announced quickly.

"Fine," the bald headed man replied in anger.

"Turn that off," Olaf demanded harshly as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Why," Klaus asked quickly, "Are you still jealous?"

Olaf turned quickly and slapped Klaus in the face once again in anger.

"Monster," Violet screamed at the villain and grabbed her baby sister from one of the white faced women.

"Children," Lorena yelled from the kitchen.

Olaf watched with his gleaming eyes as the three children rushed into the kitchen.

"What's so important about this woman that you don't just throw the little widow off of a cliff," the man with hook hands asked.

"She's not even pretty," a white faced woman announced.

"She's not even as talented as us," the other white faced woman stated.

"She took a knife to me," the bald headed man announced quickly.

"She wears pink," the hook handed man said.

"She is rude," Jacque announced in his thick French accent.

"Shut up," Olaf hissed at his theater troupe. He was getting tired of hearing them talk.

"I'm thirsty," he announced quickly.

The bald headed man looked to the floor and handed him the unopened bottle of wine. They knew he would give a speech for the capture of the orphans once again.

"Speech! Speech," the theater troupe sang together as Count Olaf popped the top off of the wine bottle.

They watched as Olaf took a large gulp from bottle and then walked up the stairs of this decrepit mansion with the full bottle of wine.

"What the he-"

...

Lorena looked down at the children as they sat on the ground beside her. She felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at the bruise that was now forming on Klaus.

"I'm so sorry children. This is my entire fault," she whispered sadly.

"No it's not. The only one to blame for this all is Count Olaf," Violet announced.

"No. If I would have found those tickets we would have gotten out of here," she stated quickly. "He wouldn't have found us."

"What made Olaf into the villain he is now," Klaus asked.

"Villi Stori," Sunny announced, which most likely meant "Tell us the story of how Olaf became an evil man."

"His parents weren't the best people in the world," she answered softly. "So I've read. I have heard that sometimes genetics plays an effect in how evil a person becomes in their life.""

"Well that's not a good excuse," Violet announced.

"And there was something else," Lorena stated coldly.

The Baudelaire children looked at their guardian and feared what she would say next.

...

_Lorena screamed in pain and grabbed at her lower abdomen. She felt like something was ripping through her body. It was the worst pain that she had ever felt in her entire life._

"_What," Olaf announced as he jumped up from his sleep and looked at Lorena who was leaning over in pain._

"_I'm sorry," Lorena stated in between moans of pain._

_Olaf looked at her in confusion before he jerked the blankets off of her and looked at her in horror. Blood was all over the sheets and her nightgown. He had never seen anything so ghastly in his life before._

"_I think I lost it," she cried and placed her hands over her face in shame and sobbed at the loss of their unborn baby. _

"_Come on," Olaf announced and pulled her gently out of the bloodied bed and toward the bathroom to clean her up before calling for the doctor._

"_I'm so sorry," she cried once again as she placed her crying face into his shoulder._

_..._

"You were pregnant," Violet asked in shock. She had never known of someone to be pregnant before they were married. She had always been taught that the idea of premarital sex was not something a woman did.

"I never told him that I was pregnant," Lorena revealed. "I think that is what changed everything between us. After that he was a little more, oh what's the word, distant with me. He started to care more about the play than anything else."

"That's still not a good reason to turn into a greedy nasty villain," Klaus exclaimed in anger.

"No it's not," Lorena agreed sadly. "I really don't know the real story of how he became a villain and neither does anybody else that I have talked to."

"Some secrets are better left in the past," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe that you and Olaf were together," Klaus admitted.

Lorena smiled and then closed her eyes.

"Children," she whispered, "Never let someone change the way you are. I let Twain change me."

"That's why she wore that awful color and became obsessed with what people thought of her and that house! It became so tiresome that she had to kill her husband," the voice of a very inebriated Olaf announced.

The Baudelaire children turned to see Olaf leaning up against the stairwell with his hand wrapped around one of the banisters. Lorena shook her head at him.

"That was a long time ago," she whispered. "And you were the one that killed him."

"Me," Olaf asked dramatically and placed his hands against his chest in shock, "I just simply gave you the tool to do it. I was as shocked as everyone else when the chandelier dropped."

She closed her eyes and sighed at his words.

"Just admit that your hands are as bloodied as mine," Olaf announced as he glared at her as she glared back at him.

"Leave orphans," Olaf demanded as he walked toward their guardian with a wicked grin on his face.

He eyed the children angrily as they stayed sitting beside Lorena.

"We are not going to leave her," Klaus stated harshly. He did not care if Olaf slapped him again. He was not going to let him kill the one person that brought them a shred of happiness.

"If you strike him Olaf, I shall never forgive you," Lorena announced harshly as she watched Count Olaf raise his hand. She tried to fight against the rope to shield the children from him.

"You want to hurt someone, you hurt me rather than these children," she added as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"I may take you up on that offer," Olaf announced wickedly.

"Go children," she whispered and gave them a small smile. "I will be alright. Just go in the living room with the others and no matter what you hear do not come in here."

Lorena watched with a smile as the children walked out of the kitchen and then she sighed as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I would have made a wonderful mother," she stated and then slowly turned her attention to Count Olaf.

"And you a wonderful father," she whispered as she looked him over in his starched white shirt and black and white pinstripe pants and matching vest. She also noticed the bottle of wine in his hands.

"Are you going to kill me now? Isn't that what you did to the others," she asked as she looked into his gleaming eyes.

"No," he answered as he pulled a knife from his back pocket and showed it to her with a smile.

She eyed him with a fear in her eyes that she had never held in her eyes when she looked at him…

**So what do you think will happen next? **

**Review :)**


	9. Desperate Things

**Chapter 9: Desperate Things  
**

**A/N: This chapter may have a M rating. But I'm sure that won't really bother anybody :)**

There are things that we do in desperation that we would never do if our minds were not preoccupied with how much we need something. Like the need to escape would lead a fox to chew off his own foot in a trap is an act of desperation. Most acts of desperation are very, very unpleasant things.

Lorena looked up at Olaf as the ropes fell away from her and jumped to her feet quickly. She saw the evil glint in his eyes and the shine of the very sharp knife that he had in his hand.

"You're drunk," she whispered and quickly reached out to him to grab the knife.

"Ah, ah, ah," Olaf announced and grabbed her extended arm which just happened to be the arm that held the deep scars.

"Now where did these come from," he asked in a sinister voice as he looked down at the scars.

Lorena did not say anything as he pulled her closer and held her wrist tightly in his own hand. She watched him survey the scars and then look into her eyes.

"They look rather old," he replied matter of factly.

"It happened just after you left me at the altar," she replied in anger and tried to jerk away from him but it was for nothing. She felt his arms wrap around her and shove her into the broken refrigerator.

She pushed herself into him and fought him as hard as she could. She did not realize that she had started to cry as she tried to claw at his face in order to escape this wicked man that had dashed her hopes and dreams long ago.

Olaf laughed at her as he grabbed her wrists and shoved her back into the refrigerator. He watched as she moaned in slight pain as he bunched her hair together. He opened the fridge door quickly and let her blonde hair fall inside then he shut the door just as quickly.

"Stop this," she whispered. "You can end all of this. You don't have to do this."

Olaf chuckled at her and looked into her pleading blue eyes as he pulled on her left hand.

"So why'd you do it," he asked as he let a long nail trace the scars.

She watched in a mixture of anger and sadness as tears fell from her eyes.

"I loved you," she revealed.

...

_Lorena smiled as she walked down the aisle in her very beautiful white wedding dress. She held a smile amount of red and white roses in her hand as she smiled at the groom that stood in a very sharp black tuxedo at the other end of the aisle._

_She stepped beside the young Olaf and smiled as she held his hand tightly in her hand. Tears of happiness were falling from her eyes as she looked at her future husband._

"_I have something amazing to tell you," she whispered as the preacher started the customary prayer to wish the couple good luck in their marriage._

"_That man with the crazy top hat that was at the play," she whispered with a happy smile._

"_Do you Lorena Beaufort take Count Olaf to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part," the preacher asked._

_Lorena smiled brightly and replied happily, "I do."_

_She looked at her future husband with her bright blue eyes and whispered, "Well he is a producer and he has asked me to be an actress in his upcoming movie. Darling, I have made it!"_

"_And do you Count Olaf-"_

"_What," Olaf asked harshly and turned to look at his bride to be._

"_I said do you Count Olaf take Lorena Beaufort," the preacher began._

"_Not you," Olaf screamed and then placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes that were looking up at him in confusion._

_She shook her head in confusion and replied, "I don't understand I thought you would be happy for me. My dream of becoming a great actress is beginning to come true."_

"_Oh," Count Olaf announced with a chuckle. "That's what I thought I heard," he looked at the preacher and smiled, "Continue!"_

"_Do you Count Olaf take the lovely Lorena Beaufort to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and until death do you part," the preacher asked once again._

_Count Olaf smiled brightly at the preacher and then to his blushing bride as he replied, "I do not! I will not be upstaged by the likes of you."_

_Lorena pulled her hand out of his and moved away from him. She glared at him in anger and betrayal. Her mouth dropped at the words that he had just announced to her. She shook her head as she watched the crowd whisper at the scene that was about to unfurl in front of them._

"_Until we meet again Lorena," he announced as he ran down the aisle and away from the alter. _

_..._

"Speaking of things of the past," Olaf announced as he looked down at his old lover, "How did that little producer treat you? I watched you on television and I must say I would have loved to live your life. All those parties you attended with that cad Twain. How many hours did they keep you up? I know how much you enjoyed your little beauty sleep."

She shook her head as his words left his mouth.

"You are despicable," she hissed as she glared at him. "It took me forever to get over what you did! You embarrassed me; you broke my heart in front of the entire town!"

"I loved you too," he whispered.

"I won't fall for your lies again," she warned him quickly as he pressed his chest against hers and looked into her blue eyes.

"No, no, no," he stated with a smile as he brought his hand up to the top of her blouse. "I have never lied to you. In fact," he chuckled softly as he placed his hand on her chest, "You were the only person that I have ever been honest with."

"Do not confuse me," she begged as she looked into his eyes.

"Your heart is beating so fast. You still have those old feelings am I wrong," he whispered and let his lips linger just above hers.

"You're not wrong," she admitted softly, "but you are not the person that I loved. You are a foul evil beast."

"If that's how you want to see me I can work with that. I could make you love me again," he revealed just before he took her in a deep passionate kiss.

Lorena felt her heart pounding in her chest and she also felt Olaf's heart beating against her. She did not want this to happen but she felt like she was young once again. She felt the same feelings that she had felt when she had been truly in love with Olaf.

She felt a strange sensation come over her as she felt her dress being pulled up.

"I bet," Olaf whispered in her ear as his hand travelled up her skirts, "That the whole time Twain forced you to wear those gaudy pink dresses you still kept something under your skirts that was lacey and in the color of black just to remind you of me."

Lorena laced her fingers in his vest and a small moan escaped her as his sharp nails moved against her delicate and very pale skin. She felt disgusted that she was reacting this way. She had to tell herself that it was only benefiting the Baudelaire children by keeping Olaf away from them and his mind off of their enormous fortune.

She moaned as she felt his hand move across her panties.

"Well there is the lace," Olaf whispered with a hint of a genuine smile as he looked at her closed eyes. "Now what color are they?"

"Looks like I was right," he whispered as he opened the door on the refrigerator as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he slammed her into the wall.

"Just like old times," he whispered as he kissed her once again.

**Review :)**

**So how does this change the relationship between Lorena & Olaf? Will she still hate him or will she fall completely and hopelessly back in love with him and forget about the Baudelaire children?**


	10. Winning the Fortune

**Chapter 10: Winning the Fortune**

**A/N: So the plot thickens! I hope you enjoy it :)**

Have you ever had someone tell you to do something but you really did not want to do it but you had to do it out of respect. This was how the Baudelaire children felt at this exact moment as they listened to the slamming of objects in the kitchen. They wanted to go in and save their guardian but she had specifically asked that they stay away no matter what they hear.

And so they did as they were told and quickly walked toward the stairs to go back to the one bedroom that Count Olaf had given them long ago.

"Where do you think you three are going," Jacque asked in his foreign accent.

"To bed," Violet answered quickly.

"Ah they don't want to hear their guardian betraying them," a man that dressed as a man and woman stated with a loud chuckle.

"Shhh," the hook handed man stated quickly.

"Que Bene Arnalddo," Sunny asked as she looked at the devious group of supporting actors.

Violet watched as the two white faced women walked toward her and smiled wickedly at her.

"You could learn a thing or two from that guardian of yours," the skinniest white faced woman announced.

"He pulls good string if you know what I mean," the other white faced woman added with a wicked giggle as they turned together and walked to sit back down on the couch to continue the movie.

"Come on," Violet stated as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"What did she mean," Klaus asked as he followed quickly behind his retreating sister. He knew something was not right. He could see the tears filling up her eyes.

"She's on Olaf's side," Violet exclaimed as they entered the very small bedroom.

"No, she's not," Klaus informed her. "She can't be."

"She's in there right now getting her string pulled," Violet informed her younger brother. She did not really want to tell him what was really going on.

"They are just trying to trick us," Klaus suggested as he sat Sunny in her little place in the corner.

"No," Violet stated and shook her head as she walked to the window and watched as a shooting star flew by. "I wish that wishes really did come true."

...

Lorena rolled over to face the wall in Olaf's very large bed as tears started to fall from her eyes once again. She felt disgusted at what had just taken place. He was nothing but a despicable villain now; the man that she had fallen in love with was gone. He would never return no matter how much she wished for it. Wishes never had a habit of coming true for her.

She pulled herself up quickly and reached for her dress and hurriedly pulled it over her half naked body.

"You've gotten very thin," she heard Olaf announce casually as if they had just passed each other in a coffee shop.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned to look at him. Her heart broke as she took in the man that was in front of her now. Any hope that he would somehow magically turn back into the caring man that she had fell in love with were gone. He was still the horrible villain in this tale.

"Have I," she asked, "It must have been my unfortunate luck."

A long pause filled the room before she shook her head.

"I feel skinny," she admitted sadly at the memory of how healthy she was when she was a younger and happier version of Lorena Beaufort.

"Where are you going," Olaf asked as she pulled herself away from the bed and hurried toward the door.

"I have to take a shower," she replied and placed her hand on the door knob. She gave Olaf a small smile as she turned to look at him.

"There's one in here," he stated as he raised his brow at her.

She shook her head at the harsh statement. It had ruined her plans to get the Baudelaire children out of here and out to safety. She swallowed what was left of her pride and turned to him with a large smile and walked back to the bed and sat beside him.

"As I recall we always loved to take showers," he replied with a sly grin as he trailed his long fingers down her arm.

Lorena closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. Memories of her once happy life were flooding back into her.

"Is there any part of the man that I was in love still left inside of you Olaf," she asked as she placed her hand on his white shirt just over his heart.

He said nothing to her question.

"Did you kill the Baudelaire's parents," she asked as she started to sob as she looked into his dark eyes. "They say you did it! Tell me now did you do it?"

Olaf laughed at her question as he listened to her words.

"Is that what they think," he asked.

"Stop," she demanded and then slapped him across the cheek as his laughter grew. She quickly jumped from the bed and rushed toward the door.

"I don't think so," she heard Olaf announce as he pulled her back by her elbow.

Lorena fell back into his chest and closed her eyes as she felt his heart beating against her back.

"I hate you," she seethed.

"And I'll make that hate work for you one day," Olaf announced wickedly with a smile.

"I love those children," she revealed softly. "Please let me see them."

"Please," she stated as she took in a deep breath. "Show me that you are not the villain that you pretend to be and let me see my children."

"Your children," Olaf asked as he pulled her around to face him.

"After I lost our child," she whispered and looked him in the eyes, "I…" she closed her eyes, she was going to reveal to him what nobody knew, "I found out that I could no longer bare children."

"Just, please, let me see them," she begged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if you decided which one I kept alive," he replied.

Lorena moved away from him in fear at the words that he had just said to her.

"What," she asked as she shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the cry that threatened to escape her.

"It is all part of my master plan of getting the Baudelaire fortune," he informed her in a dangerous matter of fact tone.

She shook her head and quickly moved away from him and rushed out the door toward the Baudelaire bedroom.

...

Violet looked around the room for any objects to use to escape. She was devastated to find that Count Olaf had cleaned this place up a tad bit since she had used the ugly clothes that Mrs. Poe had bought them and the scaffolding hook to save Sunny from the high cage.

"There's nothing here," Violet announced in defeat.

"Olaf can't win," Klaus announced.

"Children," they heard their guardian announce as the door burst open and they watched as she fell to the floor in a heap of black cloth.

The children rushed to her and pulled her into a big hug as they rejoiced in the fact that at least they were together once again even if they were still in the clutches of an evil villain.

"He's going to use one of you as blackmail," she whispered to the three, "He's going to murder the other two."

"What," Klaus and Violet announced in shock together.

Lorena shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. She placed a hand softly on Klaus and Violet's cheeks and replied, "But I will not let that happen. I promised that I would never let him harm you as long as I am around."

"What are you going to do," Klaus whispered.

"Turno," Sunny cried, which probably meant "turn around because an evil villain is standing behind you."

"Yes what are you going to do," the wicked voice of Olaf announced.

The children and their guardian turned to look at the tall frame of Count Olaf standing against the door way. Lorena stood quickly and pushed the children behind her in a protective manner as she stood up against the villain.

This was the first guardian that had even tried to protect them against anything that life would throw at them.

"I'll…I'll," Lorena stuttered as she looked into the man's glittering eyes.

"Yes," Olaf asked with a smile.

Lorena glanced down at the children and closed her eyes quickly.

"My entire fortune is more than the Baudelaire fortune," she admitted quickly and then looked at Count Olaf.

"So you want me to kill you," Olaf asked, "That's not something that I am planning."

"I'll marry you," she whispered. "You will have rights to my fortune and then you will be able to have directors and producers coming at you asking you to star in their films. You'll be the husband to the famous Lorena Harrow. You will be somebody. That has always been your dream has it not?"

"I'll give you everything and all I ask for in return is that you let me have all three children as my own," she added.

"No Lorena," Violet stated as she looked at the defeated stature of her guardian.

"No I am not going to let anybody hurt you anymore," Lorena stated as she placed her pale hand on Violet's cheek.

"I promise you Violet," she whispered. "I'd surely die a thousand painful deaths than let any unfortunate events befall you children ever again."

"Let's go," Olaf announced, "We've got another wedding to plan."

Lorena felt Olaf grab her elbow and pull her away from the children.

"I will see you three later. I promise you."

"Come on Lorena," Olaf announced and pulled her out of the very small room that the Baudelaire children were forced to share once again.

**End Note: So will there be a wedding or will the Baudelaire children save their guardian and they all live happily ever after?**

**Oh, just so we are clear the "pulls good string" that's an old True Blood quote!**

**Also if anybody cares, I have started a Funny Games story (which I have yet to post) if you haven't seen the movie it is completely fine because my story kind of explains what happens. So if you like Hannibal/Silence of the Lambs...that's how I am going to write it but still keeping the story in Funny Games world.**


	11. Playing the Killers

**Chapter 11: Play the Killers**

When you are alone, you have time to think about things that have happened in the past or things that are to happen in the near future. You can think of how your adrenaline pumped when you went on your first roller coaster or how you felt when you were being chased by a man eating bear.

At this moment in time though, the Baudelaire orphans were thinking about the fate of their guardian and how she had given up her fortune and her freedom to save them from the treacherous villain known as Count Olaf.

"How are we going to get ourselves and Lorena out of here safely," Klaus asked as he paced around their small bedroom in anger.

"Faulte predicamento," Sunny cried which probably meant something along the lines of "If it wasn't for us she would not be in this predicament."

"Don't say that," Violet said to her baby sister. "We will find away. There's always something."

"Maybe we can have her sign it with her left hand or someone else could sign it," Klaus suggested with a small smile, "Just like what happened with you."

Violet shook her head and replied, "No, he will be expecting that. There has to be something."

"Orphans," they heard the shrill voice of Count Olaf yell from the first floor of the decrepit house.

...

I'm sure that most of you have, at one time in anger, ignored someone that was very close to you and then regretted it later. But soon you realize that not talking to your friend or parent just because of a little disagreement was foolish when time with that loved one is precious when you are constantly fighting fires or running away from a greedy villain.

This is what Lorena was doing at this exact moment. She had yet to speak one word to Olaf as she was forced to sit with the devious theater troupe as they watched yet another one of her movies. She hated the fact that Olaf sat right beside her and criticized everything that she said.

"You could have added more emphasis to that sentence there," Olaf stated with a smile as he took another sip of his bottle of wine.

She ignored his observation. She looked at the television and saw herself at a much younger age playing Salome. Her skin in this movie was a very pale color and her hair had been dyed black for this part. She wore a very skimpy gold and silver outfit that showed off her stomach, thighs, and her breasts.

"What story is this," the bald headed man asked as he looked over to Lorena.

"It's the story of Salome," she answered quickly and sighed as she watched him nod as if he understood.

"Oh, who is that," the bald headed man asked once again.

She smiled slightly at his question and replied, "She's a woman out of the Bible. This movie was put together based on the Oscar Wilde play and the story."

"Doesn't help us none," the thin white faced woman replied in annoyance.

"She was a convenient villain, a symbol for dangerous female sexuality. But she was just a girl with a severely screwed up family," she revealed. She watched as Olaf eyed her with intense eyes and then quickly watched as his attentions turned back to the television.

"That's pretty interesting," the bald man announced with a smile.

"Your acting is pretty weak," one of the white faced women announced.

"You were born to play the role of Lady Macbeth," Olaf informed her and grabbed Lorena's hand and examined the eye tattoo. "It takes an evil soul to play an evil soul."

She jerked her hand away from him and shook her head.

"Macbeth is the better part though," Olaf added. "You know I played Macbeth perfectly."

"Ha," Lorena exclaimed at his proclamation. "They should have cast you as John the Baptist so I could ask to have your head on a silver platter!"

Olaf looked at her and then smiled.

"She speaks," Olaf announced in overdramatic glee as he looked at his bride to be.

"You could not act your way out of a tin bucket," she hissed.

"Olaf is one of the most talented and handsome-"

"Cut it out," Lorena stated harshly as she looked at the two white faced women that hung on Olaf's every word.

She stood up quickly and started to walk toward the kitchen but Jacque stopped her immediately.

"Get your hands off of me," she hissed as she jerked away from her once faithful butler. "You are a cad that I wish to rid the world of."

"You are all the worst of the worst of actors," she informed the troupe hotly as she looked at each and every one of them.

"And Olaf is the worst of them all," she hissed.

The troupe gasped in shock at the woman's words. They quickly looked at Olaf to see what he was going to do to this woman for speaking those very harsh and very untrue words but he just sat there and smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have acted alongside the greatest actors to ever grace the stage and silver screen. I've shared the stage with Laurence Olivier and Denis O'Hare, shared a kiss with Frank Langella," she hissed in anger. "Who have you all acted alongside?"

"We are specifically chosen to be the troupe that-"

"Al Funcoot wrote plays for," she asked and rolled her eyes, "Al Funcoot is not a real person. It is Olaf and his silly idiotic plays!"

"I've acted in Shakespearean plays," Lorena stated with a little laugh of disbelief. These horrid people were going to argue with her over her acting abilities.

"Well let's see who the better actor is," the hook handed man announced. "Why don't you and Olaf act out a scene from Macbeth?"

Lorena placed her hands on her hips and raised her brow at Olaf who was smiling at her with his bright eyes.

"Fine," she hissed and walked to the middle of the room.

This is the time that the Baudelaire children walked down the stairs. Klaus held Sunny tight in his arms as he watched Lorena stand in the middle of the room with her left hand on her hip. He could not get over the fact that she was also carried this strange symbol that Count Olaf carried.

"Get out of the way," the bald headed man hissed and pulled the children out of the way as Olaf casually walked to the middle of the room and stood in front of Lorena.

Olaf eyed her with a knowing smile as she frowned at him.

"It's always nice when the two leads are murderers and they are played by murderers," Olaf announced with a smile. He looked at her and smiled softly at her and added, "And I shared a stage with the great Lorena Beaufort."

"Shut up," Lorena replied harshly.

Violet looked at her siblings and then at Lorena. She was denying the fact that she was indeed a murderer. This had been the exact time that the young girl learned that, in life, not everything is in black and white.

"Why did you bring these daggers from the place? They must lie there. Go carry them, and smear the sleepy grooms with blood," Lorena stated as she walked toward Olaf and glared at him. She was daring him to relive this scene from when they had first met.

Olaf said nothing as he looked at his old lover.

Lorena raised an eyebrow as she waited for his next words. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"I'll go no more. I am afraid to think what I have done to you; to look back on what I have done to hurt you I dare not," Olaf stated incorrectly as he watched her walk toward the stairs.

Lorena stopped and turned to look at him. She shook her head at him and started to turn away from him once more.

The Baudelaire children watched as their guardian and the villain acted together. They had read and watched this play in the Harrow home once before and they knew immediately that what Olaf had just recited was completely and utterly wrong and horribly overacted on his part.

"I'll take back the daggers if only for forgiveness of such sins," Olaf stated and walked toward Lorena and grabbed her left hand softly and gently rubbed the eye that rested on her wrist.

"Infirm of purpose! Give me the daggers. The sleeping and the dead are but as pictures; 'tis the eye of childhood that fears a painted devil," Lorena stated softly as she looked up at Count Olaf.

Violet watched as the acting troupe stood up quickly and applauded loudly.

"Encore! Encore," they cheered.

"Count Olaf is by far the better actor!"

"And more handsome!"

The Baudelaire children of course knew these statements to be a lie. Of the two, Lorena was the far better actress but they watched as the villain looked down at their guardian.

"I will never forgive you," Lorena whispered softly as she slipped her hand out of his and turned away from him and then quickly looked back at him, "And for the record…I am not a fan of improvisation."

The orphans watched as their guardian rushed up the stairs and left them all alone with the villain that had come into their life like a monster in a nightmare.

"Well," Olaf announced with a large smile on his face as he turned quickly to look at his cheering audience. "Looks like I have to console the hurt actress."

The troupe laughed as they watched Count Olaf walk toward the stairs to discipline the woman for running off on him.

...

Lorena slammed the bedroom door behind her and rushed toward the bed that she was forced to share with Count Olaf. She wished with all of her heart that she could find a way out of this mess and far away from Olaf but she had to do this to protect the Baudelaire children. She would not fail them like their other guardians had.

She ripped off her black bodice and reached for her long night gown but as she was reaching for the gown the door opened up with a loud thud.

She turned quickly and saw the man that she really did not want to see at that moment in time or any other moment in time.

"Get out," she hissed as she watched him look over her half naked body.

Olaf watched as she turned her back on him and unhooked her bra from the back and hurriedly slipped on the night gown.

"Well seeing as we still have to wait a few more days until the judge can fit us in," he announced as she made her way toward the bed. "I thought we could clear the air."

The saying 'clear the air' usually means that you want to clear up a misunderstanding but Count Olaf was using it in a far different context.

"Then tell me why," she stated harshly as she turned to looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Tell you what," he asked with a smile as he slammed the door behind him and walked toward her.

"Tell me why you did it," she asked, "Tell me why you told the Baudelaire children-"

"Orphans," he corrected quickly.

"Tell me why you told them about Twain and me," she said and pushed him in the chest. "Tell me why you let me marry him? Tell me what made you into such a fiend? Tell me why you left me? Tell me why you let Twain hit me and betray me? Tell me why you didn't kill him for me?"

She punched him as tears started to fall down her cheeks and she fell into his arms as sobs escaped her. She felt his arms wrap around her trembling body as she tried to control these new found emotions that were erupting from deep inside of her.

"Tell me why you won't just put me out of this misery you have caused me," she cried as she felt his hands rubbing her back in an almost comforting way.

**End Note: Woah! That is a whole lot of drama wrapped into one chapter!**

**Question: Do you think that Lorena is beginning to look at Olaf differently? **

**Salome is a story from the Bible and also a play and is also from True Blood which is where "the conventianal villain" quote came from.**

**Again Macbeth quotes belong to Shakespeare**


	12. Depression Hurts

**Chapter 12: Depression Hurts**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are always awesome! They keep me from hitting writer's block! Which I have done with all my other stories**

If you have ever been severely depressed then you know just how bad it can get. Sometimes you snap at people and other times you withdraw from society. And what some sufferers tend to forget is that depression just doesn't hurt them, it hurts the people around them.

The Baudelaire orphans and Count Olaf were in this category as Lorena fell into a deep depression as her wedding day came even closer and closer.

The Baudelaire orphans were once again given a list of chores to do while everyone in the house sat around and watched television or slept in very late. They often wondered just how they could get her out of this situation but nothing came to them.

For the first time in their miserable lives nothing came to them.

"What are we going to do," Klaus asked once again.

"I don't know," Violet answered sadly as she scrubbed the floor.

"What do you orphans think you are doing," Olaf asked as he walked up the stairs to see them scrubbing the floors.

"You said to scrub the floors," Violet answered harshly and she pulled out the long list of chores once again.

"And I believe it also said to make breakfast," Olaf announced in a harsh tone that rivaled Violet's tone.

"We did make breakfast," Klaus stated hotly.

"Well there was no breakfast that I saw. I was forced to eat oatmeal once again," Olaf whined.

"What do you mean there was no breakfast," Violet asked.

"Eggo pollo y bacon," Sunny announced as she looked up at the villain, which meant "There was eggs and bacon made. We left them in the kitchen."

"What's wrong with Lorena," Klaus asked harshly. "She hasn't gotten out of bed in three days!"

...

Lorena Harrow, soon to be Countess Lorena laid in the bed that belonged to Olaf and closed her eyes. Memories had plagued her thoughts of how she and Count Olaf ended up in such a relationship that had been filled with love once upon a time.

A knock came on the door and she ignored it, knowing exactly who it would be.

"I don't know why you insist on knocking," she stated coldly as Olaf walked in to the room and shut the door lightly behind him.

Olaf watched as his future wife had her back turned toward him.

"Lorena dear," he announced softly.

"Don't call me that," she stated harshly, "You have no right to call me that."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She took a deep breath and added, "What do you want?"

"I have something for you," he announced and jumped onto the bed. He smiled as he watched her bounce into the air.

He smiled as he placed his long fingers on her shoulders and pulled her around toward him.

"Olaf can't you just leave-"

She looked at the paper in his hands then looked to his eyes and shook her head.

"Where did you get that," she asked as she pulled her script away from him.

"Your house where else," he asked with a smile. "It's not a bad story actually."

She rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'm glad that you approve."

"I quite enjoyed reading it. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? A man turns evil and he kidnaps the woman that used to love him dearly. Then it is just one big battle after another," he announced with a smile.

Lorena rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Forgive me if I do not jump for joy at the parallels that you are drawing."

"Up, up, up," he announced in glee as he pulled her out of bed.

"What do you think you are doing," she asked as she pulled away from him.

"We are going to rekindle what we had way back when," he informed her.

Lorena raised a brow at his words and replied in a harsh tone, "I don't think so. You are vile."

Olaf laughed at her statement as he placed his hands on her jaw and said, "Aren't you cute?"

"I am aren't I," Lorena stated as she slapped his hands away from her face.

As she slapped his hands away she felt his hands grab her and push her back onto the bed.

"All the familiar places," he stated with a smile. "Do you remember how I conned you into bed the first time?"

Lorena looked into his light brown eyes and shook her head.

"You did not con anybody," she whispered with a smile. "It was a mutual con job."

...

_Lorena smiled as she stood in the hall of Count Olaf's very large home. She looked out the windows and smiled as the midnight moon reflected off of the December snow that was fresh on the ground._

"_Sorry for the wait," Olaf announced as he walked up the stairs and smiled at Lorena._

"_Not at all," she stated as she flattened the front of her long black dress. She smiled as she watched him pour her a glass of wine._

"_What's the occasion for this," she asked as she took the crystal glass from him._

"_Oh I've never had a beautiful girl in my house before," he stated with a smile as he took a sip of the wine. _

"_Do you really stay in this big old house without a soul to keep you company," she asked as she looked up at him with a wicked grin. _

_He watched as she placed her hands on his chest and played with the collar of his starched white shirt. He felt a sudden rush of heat as he looked into her blue eyes._

"_I, uhh, I…yes," he stated._

"_Well maybe we can fix that," she said, the smile still ever present on her face as she closed the gap between them. She could feel his heart beat fast against her chest._

"_Maybe I should," he whispered and then placed a kiss on her lips. _

_Lorena moaned slightly as she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The kiss deepened as her back made contact with the wall. Her hands moved quickly down his white shirt and unbuttoned the small buttons. She touched lightly at his chest with one hand and smiled as she heard him moan as she grabbed at his belt._

_She moaned as his hands rubbed against the thin cloth over her chest. She broke the deep kisses and placed her forehead against his and took a deep breath._

"_I think I love you Lorena," Olaf whispered as he lightly brushed his lips against hers and picked her up by her thighs. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

"_I love you too," she whispered as he opened the bedroom door and pulled her in quickly._

_..._

"You want to know why Olaf took so long to come and get you three pests," a white faced woman asked wickedly as she looked down at the Baudelaire children.

"Because Lorena scared him," Violet asked as she pointed to the bald headed man.

"No," the bald man announced loudly and in anger.

"Could have fooled us," Klaus said sarcastically.

Violet watched as Jacque walked up to her and smiled a toothy grin at her.

"You are aware of the relationship between the Count and the little actress I am sure," Jacque informed.

"He was afraid," the large white faced woman added with a smile.

"Afraid," Violet asked in confusion. Olaf being afraid wasn't really an emotion that they had suspected of Olaf honestly.

"It's a harsh fact of life that someone you love becomes someone you knew and when that happens it is hard to be in the same room with that person," Jacque informed the Baudelaire orphans.

"He was hesitant on stealing her away. The first time he has had second thoughts on anything. He wanted to scrap the mission of getting your fortune when he found out that Lorena was your guardian."

**End Note: So how about that? We get an insight on Olaf and why he took so long to get Lorena.**

**What does this new revelation mean for Lorena and the children?**


	13. The Peppermint & the Hospital

**Chapter 13: The Peppermint & the Hospital**

**A/N: I want to take a moment to thank my reviewers I had the worst night of my life last night! And your reviews just made it a little better after I had to deal with my alcoholic real father (Which NEVER in 18 years had a sober conversation with me which is why I never go see him) calling me a money hungry bitch! **

**So thank you guys. It really did put a smile on my face! :)**

Lorena watched as Olaf moved quickly off of her and walked toward the door. She eyed him and shook her head. He really wanted her to fall back in love with him. She did not understand it at all. Why did he care if she loved him?

"The women of my troupe will be coming up soon," he informed her a little harsher than he had meant, "They will assist you on every detail you wish for our wedding."

She pulled herself upright on the bed and asked, "Will you let me see the children?"

She smiled softly as she watched Count Olaf roll his eyes and sigh deeply.

"Fine," he replied and closed the door behind him.

Lorena shook her head and looked back down at her script. The script that she held in her hand was loosely based upon her life. The script writer had phoned her and asked her for an idea since everyone in the film industry knew that she had the talent of one day becoming a big time director if she wanted to but instead she chose to be a simple actor.

She pulled herself from the bed and walked toward the closet that Olaf had so uncharacteristically shared with her. She opened the door and pulled out a beautiful dark red and black striped dress that came with a black velvet chocker that fit perfectly on her thin neck. In the middle of the chocker was a onyx encrusted eye that glittered in the light that poured through the window of the room.

She hurriedly changed the clothes so that she could see the Baudelaire children. She pulled her hair into a beautiful yet messy bun. She laced up her heels and she hurried toward the door with a large smile on her face.

"Children," she announced in glee as she rushed toward the children's bedroom.

She opened the door and looked around. They were nowhere to be found. She turned quickly and walked down the stairs and saw them scrubbing on the floors.

"Lorena," Klaus announced and rushed toward her and wrapped his hands around her hips. "You're alive!"

Lorena laughed and placed her hands in his hair and sighed as she said, "Your hair is shaggy once again. We will have to fix that soon."

Lorena's eyes shot to Violet and smiled at her.

"Come children," she announced as she picked Sunny up and held her close, "I have missed you three so."

It's been said that the greatest love in the world is that of a mother's for her children. This saying could also be said of Lorena and her love for the Baudelaire children. She laughed for the first time since Count Olaf had entered her life once again.

"I found some cookies," Violet announced happily as she walked out of the newly cleaned kitchen. "I think one of the white faced women made them last night in an attempt to get the attentions of Count Olaf."

Lorena laughed as she took a cookie off of the tray and replied, "You know that I am only doing this for you children right? I would never stoop so low as to try and get his attentions like that. I am not THAT desperate."

"I wish there was something we could do," Klaus stated in a melancholy tone as he bit into the cookie.

"Absolut nada predicamento," Sunny announced which meant something along the lines of "We have found absolutely no way to get us out of this predicament."

"Alas," Lorena stated with a faint smile, "There is no way out of this. What's said is said. You children mean too much to me for me to let Olaf take what is rightfully yours. Believe me when I say that there are some good hearted people out there."

"We know," Violet stated with a smile.

"You have been one of the few good hearted people that we have known," Klaus added.

"Honesto," Sunny stated with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile and pulled them all into a big hug. "I believe that you children have been the best thing that has ever entered in my life."

Violet smiled and nodded as she replied, "It seems that our life has been plagued with a series of unfortunate events Lorena but you have been the only person besides Uncle Monty and our parents that has made us feel like we are safe and a real family."

Lorena nodded as a tear fell down her cheek, "Well no more sentimental junk. Let's eat. I have had the biggest sweet tooth since I played Salome."

Violet took a bite of the cookie and smiled at its deliciousness. Lorena did the same thing as she bit into her own cookie but Lorena's smile quickly turned into a worried frown as she watched Violet clutch at her throat and fall to the floor.

Lorena dropped her cookie and rushed toward Violet as her face turned red with horrible blotches.

"What's wrong," she asked as she watched Violet gasp for air.

"Pepperminto," Sunny screamed in fear as she watched her sister on the floor.

"There must be peppermint in the cookies," Klaus informed quickly as he rushed to his sister's side.

Lorena grabbed on tightly to Violet's hand and gave it a tight squeeze and whispered, "Violet, we are going to get you help."

She turned quickly and looked at Klaus.

"Go get Olaf," she demanded harshly as she pulled Violet into her lap and stuffed her fingers into Violet's mouth to get the remaining cookie away from her throat and out of her mouth.

"What's wrong," she heard Olaf's voice.

She turned quickly and replied, "That stupid bitch put peppermint in the cookies. We've got to get her to the hospital now."

She looked as Olaf lingered in the door way as he watched the oldest Baudelaire cough on the floor and then he looked over to the worried woman that once held his heart who was now holding the young girl in her hands.

"Please," Lorena begged as tears fell from her eyes. "Help me."

She watched as Olaf quickly moved toward her and pulled Violet out of Lorena's arms and rushed toward the door. Lorena jumped from the floor and rushed after him.

Klaus rushed after them and stopped at the door as he watched Olaf place his sister in the back of his car and rush to the driver's side as Lorena jumped in the back seat with Violet. He watched as the old black car moved quickly out of the circle driveway and onto the road.

He hoped that his sister would be okay. He knew that with Lorena beside her that she was in hands that would make sure that she would actually arrive at the hospital. He shook his head as he thought about Olaf's reaction to him. He had rushed toward Olaf and told him that something was wrong and Lorena had needed him. That had set the villain off.

It was strange just how his guardian affected the villain.

Maybe Count Olaf wasn't just a villain. Maybe he wasn't a character that could be seen in just black and white. He seemed to be a dynamic person.

...

Everyone, atleast once, has been in the hospital or had to wait in anxious fear to find out how your loved one is doing after a major accident. When you are forced to wait for information time moves at a snail's pace, a phrase which here means 'very, very slowly'.

This was exactly how Lorena felt as she was forced to sit in the waiting room of the hospital. Her and Count Olaf had been sitting in this place for over an hour. When they had arrived to the hospital Violet was very swollen and almost purple.

"Violet was turning violet," Olaf announced as he rubbed small circles on Lorena's back in a comforting manner.

She snickered as she shook her head and replied, "That's not funny."

"You laughed," he announced as he watched as she bit on her fingernails in a worried manner. "I've missed that."

"Don't," she answered, "Not now."

"She's going to be fine," Olaf whispered as he continued to rub her back.

She looked at him and shook her head and replied as tears formed in her eyes, "You don't know that."

He watched as she placed her head in her hands and calmed herself. She looked back at him with her sad blue eyes.

"I don't think I could live if I lost another child," she revealed and wiped the tear that had fallen away.

"That wasn't your fault," he stated quickly.

"Wasn't it," she whispered quickly as she stared into his brown eyes, "They say evil is a genetic disorder. What if I carry that gene from my parents?"

"That's ridiculous," he stated quickly.

She shook her head and replied, "Before I was an orphan, my mother told me that I had a twin sister but I killed her in the womb and then my father murdered my mother then killed himself. That's why I was sent off to that school. Maybe I am just like Lady Macbeth like you say. She states that she would kill her infant child while it suckled and I killed my unborn sister and my baby died inside of me."

Olaf looked at her and shook his head. She had just revealed to him something that she had never told anyone else in her life.

"That's far from the truth," he whispered.

Lorena looked up at him and smiled as she looked him over. She could see the old Olaf in his eyes as he sat beside her. She shook her head and placed her hand against his cheek.

"I miss your beautiful brown hair," she whispered with a giggle as she moved close to him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly and added, "I miss being in love too."

She brushed her lips slightly against his and sighed deeply as she felt his hands fall around her waist. She moved away and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed his knuckles. "I've always known that you were not a black and white villain."

"Excuse me," a voice announced from behind the two adults.

Olaf and Lorena turned quickly to see that the doctor was standing behind them and Lorena stood quickly and walked toward him.

"How is she," she asked, fearing the answer that would come.

"She's doing fine. Just a severe allergic reaction due to a peppermint flavoring," the doctor announced with a smile as he watched Lorena take a deep sigh.

"Oh thank heavens," she announced in glee.

"If you wouldn't have gotten that cookie out of her mouth she could have choked to death. You did a great thing. You saved her life," the doctor informed her.

"Thank you doctor," Olaf announced as he stood behind Lorena and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Can we see her," Lorena asked as she watched the doctor looking over the two and she knew he was wondering just how this man that looked like a hen's ass got a beauty like her.

"Sure, she's sleeping it off but she is free to leave as soon as she wakes up. She's in room 435," the doctor replied.

"Thank you once again," Lorena stated as she rushed inside the double doors and toward Violet's room.

"See," Olaf announced as he walked quickly behind her, "Lady Macbeth would have just let an orphan choke and die."

**So now there is a BIG switch in the relationship between Olaf and Lorena! How is this little episode going to affect the end of this tale? **

**Your guesses are always enjoyed by me btw :)**


	14. Is This Love

**Chapter 14: Is This Love**

Klaus waited patiently with Sunny in his arms for word that his sister was alive. Waiting was perhaps the worst thing that he had to do. He was patient enough but when it came to his sister's patience was not part of their lives.

As he paced the hallway, Jacque came up behind him and watched him with his hawk like blue eyes.

"What do you want," Klaus asked quickly.

"To make sure that you aren't trying to escape," Jacque announced in his French accent.

"You can lay down on the accent," Klaus informed as he moved toward the window. What he saw brought a smile to his face as he watched the old car pulling into the driveway.

He turned quickly only to have Jacque place his large hands around his shoulders and held him back.

"Let me go," Klaus said and tried to jerk away from the tall man but it was for nothing. Sunny started to cry as her brother rushed down the stairs to meet his older sister.

...

Violet looked up at her guardian and gave her a faint smile. As she felt Lorena's protective arms around her shoulders, she could not help but be taken back to the past. She remembered a certain memory of how her mother had taken her to the emergency room for a severe ear ache that would not go away and how her mother had placed her arms over her shoulders in the same protective manner.

Violet's eyes turned back to Olaf and shook her head. This had been the first time that she had ever seen him do anything that could be considered noble. She sometimes secretly wondered if Lorena had some sort of pull over him. She wondered if Lorena was capable of saving the villain from himself and maybe they could one day be a real family.

Maybe it was wishful thinking on her part because of her want so badly to have a real family again.

"How do you feel Violet," she heard Lorena ask.

Violet turned to look at her guardian and smiled. She then noticed that her guardian was wearing Olaf's long coat and she knew at that moment that Lorena did indeed hold some sort of pull over Olaf. A strange thought came over her and she had to contain the gag that wanted to escape her.

Had Olaf fallen in love with Lorena Harrow?

It wasn't so farfetched, a word which here means 'it was not so far away from being believed because of the fact that indeed Count Olaf and Lorena had been in love before'.

"I'm feeling better," Violet replied with a small smile.

"That's fantastic news," Lorena stated with a smile as they came upon the door where Klaus, Sunny, and Jacque stood.

Violet hurried toward her siblings and took them into a large hug. Lorena couldn't help but smile at them but her smile quickly faded as she looked at Jacque. She raised her eye brow at the traitor as she walked passed him.

"I think I shall retire to my room," Lorena stated coldly as she walked toward the staircase.

"Ah, ah, ah," Olaf announced and pulled her away from the stairs and held her close to him.

"What," she asked harshly as she looked up to him.

"Don't hurt her," Klaus announced in a harsh voice as he watched Olaf look down at his guardian.

"Children, just go to your rooms," Lorena stated in her kindest voice as she stayed in Olaf's arms. She watched them look at her with confusion in their eyes.

"Oh I think they can stay," Olaf announced with a wicked smile as he pulled his coat off of her and exposed her bare shoulders.

The children watched as Olaf placed a small kiss on her bare shoulder.

"We have a surprise for you," he announced with a smile as he looked at the two painted women who rolled their eyes as they looked over Lorena.

"What," Lorena asked in confusion as she looked at the two women who pulled out a large white box that had a large black ribbon tied perfectly around it.

"Well a bride isn't a bride with a proper wedding gown," Olaf announced with a smile as he gently pushed Lorena to the broken down couch and sat her down.

He watched as she slowly pulled on the dark ribbon and opened the box to reveal a very beautiful black wedding dress with a single white ribbon in the middle.

Lorena looked down at the dress and she shook her head. She hid the smile that came over her as she touched the soft fabric.

The Baudelaire children watched as their guardian swallowed whatever was boiling inside of her and moved quickly from the couch and up the decrepit stairs. They watched as Olaf looked after her and then quickly followed after her.

"Can you believe this," one of the white faced women announced.

"I've never seen him so wrapped around someone's finger," the thin white faced woman announced in disgust as she took a big gulp from her flask.

"You should have killed her when you had the chance," the hook handed man announced and looked at Jacque and then to the bald headed man.

"Man," the bald handed man announced, "She took a knife to me! It's hard to think of catching her dress on fire when a knife is at your throat."

"She never drank the tea that I gave her," Jacque informed them quickly in his own defense.

"Well it is a little late now," the thin white faced woman announced.

"He's falling back in love with her again," the other white faced woman announced.

...

Lorena placed her back against the wall in front of her and Olaf's shared bedroom. She placed her hands over her head and shook her head. She did not want this to happen. A sob left her chest and she started to fall to her knees but she felt someone pulling her up.

She looked up to see Olaf standing above her.

"You didn't like the dress," he asked with a confused smile.

She smiled at him and shook her head and replied, "No I love it. It's beautiful."

"Then what's the problem," Olaf announced and his long brow rose to look at her in confusion.

"A part of me wants to marry you," she stated quickly. "Wants me to love you but then there is the other part that wants me to turn around and run away from you and never look back."

"Then run away…"


	15. Waking Up

**Chapter 15: Waking Up**

**A/N: First paragraph is in italics because it is a Lemony Snicket quote. Also this was a spur of the moment chapter. It happens. That's why I don't upload all the chapters at once because random scenes come to me to make the story better. And Olaf may just be tad bit out of character in this chapter but he will be back in full villainy soon :)**

**I'm not a fan of nice guys which explains my intense love for Russell Edgington :)**

_Everyone, at some point in their lives, wakes up in the middle of the night with the feeling that they are all alone in the world, and that nobody loves them now and that nobody will ever love them, and that they will never have a decent night's sleep again and will spend their lives wandering blearily around a loveless landscape, hoping desperately that their circumstances will improve, but suspecting, in their heart of hearts, that they will remain unloved forever. The best thing to do in these circumstances is to wake somebody else up, so that they can feel this way, too._

This is how Lorena felt at this exact moment in her life. Thoughts of what Olaf had said echoed throughout her mind. He had told her to leave, to run away! He had given her permission to leave!

So why was she still here?

Why was she laying in his bed beside him?

She turned quickly to look at the man that lay beside her. Even though his hair may have changed and he had become a lot let vain than he was as a younger man, he still seemed to be the same Olaf that she had been in love with so long ago.

As she looked at him, new thoughts entered her mind. Her dead husband was never a kind lover like Olaf had been. She had to tell herself countless times that she loved him but then the voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she loved Olaf more. Of course, throughout the long marriage she had learned that she had replaced Olaf with him and this man was just someone that she could be with.

Her husband had meant nothing to her and after his untimely death, she had been left alone once again. That was until Jacque showed up on her doorstep asking for a job.

She rolled over quickly and placed her hand on the sleeping count's face and whispered his name.

He did not answer.

"Olaf," she whispered.

He opened his eyes suddenly to see her looking at him. He smiled at her and then it quickly faded as he noticed the look of sadness that overcame her.

"What's wrong," he asked.

She shook her head and then felt the want to cry fill her once again as she recalled everything that had happened.

"I can't sleep," she whispered.

"So if you can't sleep, nobody else can either," Olaf asked as he pulled himself in a sitting position to allow her to place her ear against his heart like she had done so long ago.

"Why didn't I leave?"

"What," Olaf asked as he looked down at the woman in his bed. Her eyes were closed as he ran his long fingers through her hair.

"Why didn't I leave him," she asked. "You left me so easily so why was it so hard for me to leave him?"

...

_Lorena walked into her living room and looked down at her husband who was once again watching television entirely too loud._

"_I am trying to sleep," she screamed as she walked over to Twain and ripped the remote out of his hand._

_She quickly turned the television off and then looked down at her husband. She could see the anger filling his eyes but at that moment in time she didn't care._

"_It's three in the morning Twain," she hissed as she threw the remote to the ground, "Some people in this house would like to sleep."_

_She turned on her heels and started to walk back to the stairs but she felt her husband's hand entwine in her hair and yank her back._

"_Get off of me," she hissed as she tried to pull his hands off of her but it was for nothing. She was not strong enough._

"_Now," Twain hissed as he threw Lorena to the ground, "You don't ever tell me what to do! I bought this house! I bought-"_

"_I bought this fucking house and everything in it," she screamed at him and then felt his rage overtake him with every hit that he made. She had wished that he would just one day leave her or just get it over with and kill her but he never did._

"_How many times do I have to tell you dear that I run this household," he announced as he got off of her and walked toward the stairs._

"_Clean yourself up and then come to bed," she heard him hiss._

_She shook her head at his words. In school, he was the kid that people picked on. No one would have ever thought that one day he would be married to one of the prettiest girls in school and no one would believe that he liked to abuse his pretty wife all because she had paid him no attention in school and could bare him no children._

_Lorena opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up at the chandelier that hung high above her._

_It would be easy to do. Accidents happen all the time. The only problem was she didn't have tools to carry out the deed…_

_..._

Violet and Klaus looked at each other as they mopped the floors once again for Count Olaf. They had yet to come up with a plan to escape and it did not help things that their guardian seemed to everyone to be falling in love with the villain in this tale.

"This isn't right," Klaus announced to his sister very loudly as they mopped the floor next to Olaf's bedroom.

The door opened to reveal Count Olaf in his black pants, crisp white shirt, and black suspenders. Klaus felt disgusted as the smiling villain winked at him.

"You'll get what I'm talking about one day," Olaf announced as he clicked his tongue against his teeth and walked past the children.

Klaus scrubbed hard on the floor and then shook his head.

"We've got to do something," he informed his sister.

"I know Klaus," Violet informed. "But do you really think Olaf is using her?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you see them together though, Klaus," she asked as she shook her head. "They seem a little bit happier. You know that Olaf would have just let me die there if Lorena wasn't here."

"Violet," Klaus stated, "Something just seems to perfect. You know as well as I do that Olaf isn't the one that just changes over night."

"This story has been going on for decades," Violet informed her little brother, "We are just getting in on the rising action."

Klaus sighed at his sister. It was true that they hadn't known the whole story of Lorena and Olaf.

"It just seems too good to be true," Klaus answered.

The door opened once again to reveal Lorena in a long black dress that resembled the one that their Aunt Josephine had worn but this dress was in a much better quality and condition.

"Children," Lorena announced with a smile as she looked down at the two eldest Baudelaire children, "Where's Sunny?"

"Oh, she's asleep," Violet answered with a smile as she looked up at their pale guardian.

"Lorena, are you in love with Olaf," Klaus asked quickly.

Lorena's jaw dropped at the question and then shook her head at the children.

"We only ask because we need to know if we are still going to escape," Violet added to make the question seem a little less rude.

"Ah, yes," Lorena stammered, "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I knew it," Klaus stated and sighed.

"No Klaus," Lorena stated, "I won't let this happen to you anymore. Once we are married, you children will never have to work again. I will make Jacque and the other troupe members clean."

"So you do love him," Violet asked as she looked up at their guardian who had looked down at the still dirtied floor.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"There is still something I want to tell you children, you two are old enough to hear it and one day, if I am not around-"

"Don't say that Lorena," Violet interrupted.

"And if one day I am not around," Lorena continued as she looked up at the two Baudelaire children, "I want you to tell Sunny this as well."

"What is it," Klaus asked.

"Well you already know that people aren't either wicked or noble. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in vinaigrette of confusion and conflict," she stated with a smile, "There's one more thing that you must take from me."

"What's that Lorena," Violet asked.

"One of the remarkable things about love is that, despite very irritating people writing poems and songs about how pleasant it is, it really is quite pleasant."

**End Note: I don't own the quotes from the books just so you know. I just thought it would be a great thing to have Lorena state.**

**I think Lorena would have made a great mother if she was able to bare children which is why I have her so caring to the Baudelaires.**

**The question I have for you is: How much will Lorena care for them if she has indeed fallen back in love with Olaf? What is your opinion on this my dear little goblins?**

**Yes I call my readers my little goblins...see my pen name, it means I am obsessed with goblins. My obsession has lead me to an extremely long Once Upon a Time x Labyrinth series.**


	16. The Secret Plan

**Chapter 16: The Secret Plan**

**A/N: Evil Olaf ahead! :)**

Lorena looked at herself in the long mirror and shook her head as a tear made its way down her cheek. Today was once again her wedding day. In two short hours she would become Count Olaf's countess. It was something that conflicted her immensely.

She knew that the man that had helped her take Violet to the hospital was the man that she had fallen in love with. She had seen that flicker inside his eyes. But then there was the man that had kept her in this room.

"Well don't you look pretty," the hook handed man announced as he walked into the bedroom and stood in front of the mirror beside her.

"What," she asked hotly as she watched him struggle to pull the right hook off with his left hook.

"Got to look good to be the best man," the man announced as he continued to struggle with the hook hand.

Lorena rolled her eyes at him and then sighed. She knew that she would eventually have to get used to these horrible characters if she was to become Olaf's wife.

"Here, let me see," she demanded and grabbed his wrist softly and pulled it towards her and unscrewed the hook from its place on his wrist. She did the same with the other hand and then slightly giggled at the sight of the two stubs.

"I'm sorry I am not laughing at them," she announced, "I'm just laughing at the fact that I have been put in a situation that I must help you take your hooks off."

"It's okay," he answered, "Count Olaf laughs at me too."

Lorena looked into the man's eyes and then placed her hand on a scar that went from his forehead to the middle of his left cheek. She shook her head as she softly looked at him in the eyes.

"You seem like a sweet man," she whispered, "You, like no one else here, have been dealt more unfortunate luck that is needed for one person. I think it is ghastly the way you are treated. It is barbaric that they are the cause for these things."

The hook handed man watched as Lorena slowly kissed his scar and then looked down to grab his prosthetic hands to attach them to the metal stubs.

"No one has ever said something so beautiful to me before," he admitted softly as he felt her touch against his flesh.

She smiled at him and then moved her hands away from him.

"People need to hear that they are not just disposable every once in a while," she whispered as she turned to look at her reflection.

The man watched in wonder as the woman brushed out her golden locks that fell just above her cleavage. She was a sight to see.

"I'm sorry that this must happen to you," he revealed to her in a whisper.

She turned quickly to him and then shook her head and replied, "I'm not."

"You want to change him, don't you?"

Lorena nodded at the question.

"He's changed a lot since you've came here," he informed her and then quickly moved toward the door. "Oh the children are waiting for you. Can they come in?"

Lorena smiled and nodded but she turned her back to the door as she looked down at the hooks that sat on the small vanity. She let her hands touch it with such gentleness that one would think that she hadn't touched the metal at all.

"Lorena," Violet announced as she rushed into the bedroom and hurried to the guardian.

"Oh dear, you look so pretty," Lorena stated with a false small as she looked the young girl over, "Just like your mother."

"Are you sure you want to do this," Violet asked as she looked up to her guardian.

"I have to," she whispered and moved away from the children.

"Justice Strauss is waiting in the back yard," the oldest child announced with a smile.

"Well go get ready dear," Lorena announced with a small smile on her face.

Lorena watched as Violet retreated out of the bedroom. Lorena placed her hand over her heart and sighed. She was doing this for these children.

Lorena walked toward the door and out into the hallway. She slowly made her way down the hall and then smiled as the thought of Olaf being the man that she had loved waiting for her but it was quickly replaced with a frown as she heard the thick French voice of Jacque and the bald headed man talking.

She stopped quickly and placed her back against the wall to listen to the conversation.

"So what's the new plan," the bald headed man asked.

"Once Olaf has Lorena busy in the bedroom after the wedding," Jacque informed in his thick accent.

"Oh you mean-"

Lorena rolled her eyes.

"We take the children and let them out in the worst part of time," Jacque informed.

Lorena's eyes went as wide as saucers at this new information. Olaf was still the evil villain that he had turned into. There was nothing left of the man that she had fallen in love with. He hadn't changed at all.

She quickly retreated back to the bedroom and shut the door softly behind her. She did not want the two troupe members to know that she had heard his secret plan.

As she stood in the bedroom alone, she felt her heartbreaking all over again. This time there would be no tears that she would waste over him.

She knew what she had to do…

**End Note: The story will now turn into a depressingly tragic tale so I urge you to go no further if you like stories that end with happily ever afters, fluffy kittens, talking teddy bears, or dancing elves. It is with a heavy heart that I tell you this forgotten tale of the Baudelaire children.**

**Review? :)**


	17. The Wedding Day

**Chapter 17: The Wedding Day**

**A/N: 2 chapters left:)**

**Listen to Apologize by OneRepublic not featuring Timbaland or whoever.**

Lorena was pulled from her bedroom by Klaus who was looking up at her in confusion. He could see the despair on his guardian's face and he wondered what had happened.

"What's wrong," he whispered as they walked to the back door of the mansion.

Lorena stopped quickly and bent down as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me," she demanded softly, "Olaf is going to get rid of you children."

"I knew it," Klaus announced.

Lorena shook her head and added, "But don't worry. I will get you out of here. I will keep Olaf busy and no matter what you hear I want you three to get out of here. Poe does not live that far from here. You three must run. I will try and find my way back to you."

Klaus shook his head and whispered as the music started to play and the white faced women and Violet made their way down the aisle, "We are not going to leave you."

"I will be right behind you," she whispered as the violin played beautifully as she stepped out into view of everyone. She felt fear, hatred, love, betrayal, and a whole list of other emotions fill her heart as she looked at Olaf who stood with the judge at the end of the aisle.

The music started to play loudly to signal that it was her turn to walk down the aisle. She took a deep breath and stood up as Klaus placed his arm within hers.

"Let's go," Lorena whispered as a drum joined the violins. She looked over to see that the band that played this sad song was the _Unfortunate Orphans. _

She and the middle Baudelaire walked down the aisle. Lorena looked over the audience and shook her head. She had never seen these people before. She looked over to Olaf to see that he was in a very expensive and well-tailored black suit and starched white collared shirt underneath. There were no eyes decorating his clothes, the only eyes to be seen were the ones that were staring at her and the ones that were painted in the back drop.

"It's about time he got married," she heard an audience member announce.

A bright light flashed in front of her and then watched as bright spots moved in front of her sight as the photographer moved away as she walked toward Count Olaf.

The children were quickly grabbed and held back by various members of the acting troupe as Olaf held his hand out for Lorena to take it in her dainty hand.

She took his hand with a deep sigh.

Olaf smiled down at his bride and then pulled her closer to him. Lorena glanced over at the children and watched as Klaus whispered the plan into his sister's ear.

"Well," Justice Strauss announced with a smile, "It's nice to see that Count Olaf is marrying a woman that is more close to his age."

A laugh went over the audience.

Lorena looked over at Olaf and watched the scowl that formed on his face at the woman's words.

"Let's get this show on the road," Olaf demanded of the judge as he fiddled with the ring on Lorena's hand. She watched as he pulled it off of her finger and held it tightly in his own.

"Do you Count Olaf take Lorena Beaufort to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer until death do you part," Justice Strauss asked as she looked over the strange couple.

Lorena winced as she waited for his answer. She could not take it if he was to say no even if he had lied to her.

"I do, I doadodoo," Olaf announced happily as he squeezed lightly on Lorena's hand.

She closed her eyes and swallowed her pride as she looked into the eyes of the judge and waited for her to say the words that would seal her fate.

"Do you Lorena Beaufort take Count Olaf to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer until death do you part," Justice Strauss asked the woman that was as pale as a sheet.

"I…" Lorena said as she looked over to the children, "I..," she looked at Olaf and then sighed, "I do."

"Well if you two will come over here and sign this," Justice Strauss demanded happily as she moved the legal document to the top of the podium and watched as the couple signed the papers in their own hand.

"Now that that is settled," Justice Strauss announced with a smile as she looked over the audience and then to the couple, "Olaf do you have the ring?"

"Right here judge," Olaf announced as he held up the onyx wedding ring.

"Now repeat after me," Strauss announced, "With this ring I promise my love to you until my dying day. I promise to keep you safe and to help keep the world quiet just for you."

Olaf repeated them as he placed the ring back onto Lorena's finger. Lorena snuck a peek back to the children and then shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"The ring," Olaf demanded of the hook handed man who now had fake hands.

Lorena watched as the man moved in front of her and held the silver ring on his fake finger. Lorena took it quickly and held onto Olaf's hand tightly.

"Repeat after me Lorena," Justice Strauss announced, "With this ring I promise my love to you until my dying day. I promise to keep you safe and to help keep the world quiet just for you."

Lorena recited the words perfectly as she looked up to her husband.

"Well, Count Olaf," the judge announced in an astonished tone, "You've got yourself a wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The audience, all except three children, clapped as Olaf placed a soft kiss against Lorena's lips.

"Now everyone get out," Olaf announced happily as he pulled Lorena off of her feet and rushed away from the alter toward the house.

She held on tight to Olaf for fear that he would drop her as she looked back to the children. She had told them that she would distract Olaf and she meant it.

The Baudelaire children watched as the newlywed husband rushed towards the house with his new bride. They looked over to the bald man as he smiled at the children.

The bald headed man looked over the audience and announced happily, "There's no need to rush off. We are rehearsing for our upcoming play _The Marvelous Tango_ by the great Al Funcoot and we would be delighted to have an audience."

Klaus looked over at his sister and smiled as he watched her place her hair up with her old ribbon. She had a plan to get them all out safely…


	18. The Unfortunate Tango

**Chapter 18: The Unfortunate Tango**

**A/N: Please contain your tears my dears! Also I own nothing from Moulin Rouge that is used in this chapter. I just thought that little scene would be a great contrast! Sorry if you don't think so :/**

Violet, Klaus, Sunny were rushed into the newly cleaned room that had been used for the rehearsals. They were placed in the back row where chairs had already been placed. They knew immediately that this had all been staged.

Klaus leaned over to Violet and whispered, "What's the plan?"

"Oh hello children," Justice Strauss announced with a smile as she sat down beside them. "I never in all my life thought to see a real woman marrying Count Olaf."

"Neither did we," Klaus answered.

"Abra cadabra unfortunata," Sunny announced which probably meant something along the lines of "This is all a trick. She really had no choice but to marry to save us from unfortunate events."

"Now," the bald headed man announced as he walked to the middle of the large room as the remaining audience members sat in the chairs, "We will need some volunteers."

Violet watched as several of the troupe members went into the audience and picked out several people. She shook her head as she watched the hook handed man stand in front of Justice Strauss.

"Hello children," he announced with a fake smile, "May I borrow Justice Strauss?"

Justice Strauss smiled at the children and then took his fake hand and followed him.

"Great," Violet announced as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair.

"You wanted to sneak off with her," Klaus asked as he looked at his older sister who was watching the troupe members come back to the middle of the room with their chosen audience members.

"We've got to think of something else," Violet announced the obvious as she looked at her brother. She could really use his input.

"Hey what's that," Klaus asked as he watched the _Unfortunate Orphans_ walk into the room with their instruments. "What are they going to do?"

"Ladies and gentleman and people of the confused persuasion," the bald headed man announced with a smile as he looked over the audience. "This little section of the play has been rehearsed many times and with the help of the _Unfortunate Orphans_ we are sure that it is to be a hit when it hits the stage."

"What are they going to do," Klaus asked as they watched the skinny white faced woman move to the middle of the room toward the bald headed man.

The band started to play. The piano rang out first and was quickly replaced by the sound of a crying violin.

"We have a dance! In the brothels of Buenos Aries that tells the story of a prostitute. And a man... who falls in love," the bald headed man announced as the white faced woman moved near him with a wicked smile and a skin tight dress that revealed too much skin.

"First there is desire. Then... passion! Then... suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust! Without trust, there is no love! Jealousy. Yes, jealousy...will drive you... mad," he screamed as he and the white faced woman seemed to fight for dominance on the floor.

"I don't like this parallel that they are pulling," Klaus announced as he looked up to the stairs where Olaf and Lorena had rushed off to.

...

Lorena looked up to Olaf and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not want this anymore. She knew that all this time that she had wanted to believe him was a lie. She listened closely as Olaf walked into the bathroom to fix himself up before this little marriage was consummated.

She heard the sound of the violins and violent stomps from below. She shook her head and knew exactly what she would have to do. She pulled the corset off of her dress and quickly unzipped her gown and stepped out of it. She stood in the middle of the bedroom with nothing on but her sheer underdress and the jewelry that she had worn at the wedding.

Her hand went instantly to the beautiful necklace that she wore against her neck. It had been a gift from one of her directors of a large play that she had participated in.

She smiled as Olaf came out of the bathroom. She looked up at him and walked toward him in a predatory like fashion. She smiled as the music seemed to beat louder. She moved around his back quickly and then stopped in front of her. She looked up at him and wrapped her hands around him and placed a deep and passionate kiss upon his lips and pulled him towards the bed. The bed that had been covered in red roses. It was her own little bed of roses.

She would distract him until the moment that needed to come…

...

Violet watched as the bald headed man and the white faced woman stomped towards each other like two lovers. The white woman stomped her feet on the floor quickly and the other dancers moved to their places on the floor.

"**Roxanne**

**You don't have to put on that red light**

**Walk the streets for money**

**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right**," a male singer from the band started to sing out loud as the dancers moved sexually against each other as they danced the tango.

"Hello children," they heard a familiar voice announce from beside them.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny turned to see Mr. Poe sitting beside them.

"Mr. Poe," they asked as they turned their attention off of the dancers and on to the coughing banker.

"I heard of this wonderful marriage," Poe announced as he coughed into his handkerchief.

"**Roxanne**

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight**

**Roxanne**

**You don't have to sell your body to the night"**

"Oh yes," Violet announced, "Just wonderful."

"Violet," Klaus whispered in confusion.

"His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, it's more than I can stand," the voice of the hook handed man sang loudly yet softly. It had taken the Baudelaire children by surprise as they turned their attentions back onto the floor.

They watched as Justice Strauss was pushed away and was now being circled by the bald headed man and the two white faced women.

It was the strangest thing that they had ever seen but they could not help but notice that it seemed to be a decent play. They knew that Lorena had something to do with why it was so good.

"Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you," they heard the voice of the white woman announce as she moved toward the hook handed man.

...

Lorena pulled away from Olaf as their marriage was consummated. She turned her back to him and closed her eyes as she held in the tears that wanted to escape her.

She felt Olaf's long fingers trace the bare skin of her arm and she turned quickly. She had to act her way through this as she looked into his brown eyes and smiled at him. She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled down at her and place a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and felt her lips tingle as he pulled away from her. She knew that his lips were the only ones that belonged near hers but he was still a villain.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked over him with a smile.

"I have my own little bed of roses," she whispered with a small smile.

Olaf looked over her and placed his hands against her cheek and smiled at her.

"I knew they were your favorite once upon a time," he answered as he pulled himself out of the bed.

"Where are you going," she asked as she watched him walk around the room in search for his clothes that he had ripped off of her.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced with a smile as he looked down at her as she pulled herself out of the bed and pulled on her purple and gold silk bathrobe.

"You care to join me," he asked as he walked into the bathroom.

Lorena walked towards the vanity and brushed at her hair as she looked down at the hooks that had been left behind.

...

Violet and Klaus watched as Poe turned to the dancers and watched with wide eyes as the dancers moved with the loud music. The music was wild yet beautiful as the dancers moved perfectly in line. They watched as the lead band member fell to his knees and took a deep breath before he would belt out the next line.

Their eyes moved over to find the judge and they watched as she was being spun around to different men as the skinny white faced woman moved back against the bald headed man. They watched as his hands moved up her hips and up her chest. His hands stopped at her throat. It seemed as if he was choking her.

"What is this children," Poe as he looked over to the scantily clad women that thrust against their partners.

"**Roxanne**

**You don't have to put on that red light**

**Roxanne**

**You don't have to put on that dress tonight**

**Roxanne**," the singer screamed loudly as he the music screamed over the audience.

"This is not a play that is appropriate for you children to be watching," Poe announced just before a coughing attack took over.

Klaus looked over to his sister who placed her hair back up with her ribbon. The strangeness of the scene from this play could help them out of this unfortunate situation.

...

Lorena listened as Count Olaf started the water and she shook her head as she reached her hand out to the hooks.

"I have made a new play," she heard Olaf announce. "I think you will like it."

"Is that so," she asked as she picked to sharp hooks up and examined them closely.

"It's about a count that falls in love with a woman but then she is taken away and forced to fall in love with another man, a poor man, well then the count and the woman are brought back together and love once again flourishes between them," Olaf informed her with a smile.

"I haven't got an ending to it yet," he announced with a smile as he walked back towards the bedroom to see his new wife.

He looked over to her and saw that her head was down.

"What's wrong Lorena," he asked as he heard a sob escape her.

"You lied to me," she cried as she dropped the hooks to the floor.

"What," he asked in confusion as he looked at the hook hands that she had dropped to the floor. Panic filled his heart as he saw fresh blood dripping from them.

"You made me believe that you loved me again," she cried.

Olaf watched as she turned to him to see that blood rushed down her wrists quickly. He looked at her face to see that she was crying harder than he had ever seen her cry before.

He rushed towards her as she fell to the floor. He picked up her upper body and held her close as the blood from her wrists gushed out of her.

"You lied to me," she tried to say but it came out as a hushed whisper.

"Lorena," he screamed as he watched her eyes close in front of him and her breathing became shallow. He watched in horror as a pool of blood formed around her. It had been faster than he had ever seen.

"Lorena," he screamed as he shook her in his arms.

She opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile and whispered, "I really did love you."

"No," Olaf announced quickly as he pulled her into his arms and rushed toward the door as she started to shake in his arms.

He rushed down the stairs and screamed for someone to help him. He did not want to lose someone that really did mean the world to him.

...

"Oh my God," Violet screamed as she witnessed Count Olaf running down the stairs with Lorena in his eyes.

The three children watched as the dancers stopped and looked over to Olaf who was screaming for a doctor. They rushed toward Olaf as a doctor rushed out of the audience.

"What did you do to her," Klaus hissed as he looked down at his extremely pale guardian that now lay on the floor.

"Klaus," Violet announced and pulled her brother back as the doctor moved to examine Lorena.

"Will she be okay," Olaf asked.

"Oh my God," Justice Strauss announced as she rushed over to the three Baudelaire children. Poe followed close behind her.

"She's gone," the doctor announced as he looked down at the once great actress.

The Baudelaire children felt a new hurt fill their chests at this devastating news. The three children looked over to Olaf and realized that he did have a heart. They were watching him do something that they had never seen him do before. He was crying over the loss of his wife.

When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them and this is what the Baudelaire children did as Poe pulled them away from their deceased guardian.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I have uploaded the video for this story. It is on my Tumblr page which can be found on my profile. I really want to know what you think about it. I worked on it for the last month trying to make it perfect for you all. **

**Review and tell me what you think please :)**


	19. The End

**Chapter 19: The End**

**A/N: She had to die. How would it fit in with A Series of Unfortunate Events if she stayed alive? Anyways I hope this is a happy enough ending and explains a little why she did what she did.**

* * *

_It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things._

This is how the Baudelaire children felt once again as Mr. Poe drove them back to the Harrow mansion to get their things. The three children could not help but sob at the loss of their loving guardian. She had given up her life, just as she said she would, to try and protect them. They could not help but blame themselves.

"Children," they heard Poe announce as he pulled into the circular drive once again. He looked at them through the rearview and felt a pang of sadness fill his chest. "I am afraid to say that Mrs. Harrow was your last living relative besides Count Olaf."

"Look," Klaus announced and pointed to the once perfect house.

The Baudelaire children looked out the window to see that the house had been burned to the ground. They watched as the light reflected off of the chandelier.

"Good God," Poe announced as he watched the smoke move into the sky.

Violet quickly opened the door and rushed toward the house. Her brother held Sunny in his arms and followed her closely.

"I have to find it," Violet announced as a sob over took her voice as she searched through the black sludge and the ash that had been left behind from the fire.

"What are you looking for," Klaus asked quickly as he watched the ash stain the pale skin of her hands and wrists.

"I found it," she announced and pulled a picture of Lorena out. She sighed as she looked it over. It was the picture that had started all of this. It was a picture that included Olaf but that was okay with them. It was something that they could remember her by.

"Oh children," they heard Poe announce from behind them, "If we want to make the funeral then we have to go now."

"Funeral," Klaus asked as he looked over Violet.

She bit her bottom lip and then stood quickly and walked with her siblings back towards Poe's old black car.

"How about we lighten this gloomy mood up a little with a little radio," Poe announced as they made their way toward the cemetery where the funeral would be held.

The children said nothing as Poe turned the radio on just to hear about the death of their guardian.

"How had that helped us at all," Klaus whispered as he looked over to his sister sadly.

"I don't know," she whispered back to her brother as they looked to see a very long black hearse pulling up with Lorena's black coffin in the back.

...

**Months Later**

The Baudelaire children sat alone in the boarding school that they had been sent to after the death of their guardian. They looked out the large window to see the dreary day that had arrived in this strange little town. It seemed that dreary days would follow them for the rest of their lives.

"I still don't understand," Klaus whispered to his sister in confusion as they looked down at the slightly burned picture of Lorena Harrow.

"Perhaps it's better that we don't understand," Violet answered.

"Confuso," Sunny announced, which meant something along the lines of "This terrible event it confusing".

"Children," a woman's voice announced from behind them.

The three children turned quickly to see the banker Mr. Poe standing behind the woman. They smiled at him as his coughs started almost immediately.

"I have some very pleasant news for you children," he announced as the coughs subsided.

"Is Lorena alive," Klaus asked as he stood up quickly. He felt hope rising within his chest.

"I'm afraid not until they learn to raise the dead," Poe answered quickly.

"Now but her will did mention you three children," he informed with a smile.

"It did," Violet asked in confusion. "But the fortune was supposed to go to Count Olaf."

"Tricky things with actors, they have the money to have a plan of life," Poe informed them quickly with a smile.

"Well what did it say," Violet asked.

"Well I have it right here if you would like to read it," Poe announced as he shuffled through his coat pocket to retrieve the very important legal document.

Klaus grabbed it from the banker and glanced over it with careful eyes.

"What does it say," Violet asked as she held Sunny tight in her arms.

"Dear children," Klaus read from the paper, "I am sorry that this unfortunate event has happened but I am afraid that it must have happened in order for your safety. My death will keep Olaf occupied for a short time before he realizes that I lied to him when I said my entire fortune would go to him. But the truth is that my entire fortune is to go to you three children to spend as you like. And since I am dead what I want must happen. I am allowing you to have my fortune before Violet's 18th birthday. That gives you plenty of time for Klaus to get his hair cut once again," Klaus looked up at his sister and smiled at the memory of her fussing over his shaggy hair, "My last wish is for you three to go to the best school in the world, it is a safe house for orphans and no one can hurt you. The directions and tuition money is at the bank. I do hope that one day you can forgive me for this children. We will see each other again I am quite sure of it."

Violet looked at her brother and shook her head. It was unbelievable. Her guardian had helped them even after their death. She had left a will, very much unlike their parents, that helped them in the greatest of ways.

"I read in the papers today of something interesting," Poe spoke up as he looked over the smiling Baudelaire children.

The three children looked up at him and waited patiently for his coughing fits to subside.

"That play that Mrs. Harrow had wrote just before she died," Poe announced and shook his head as he looked at the children's confusion, "Oh you know the one that they were practicing for at Olaf's home?"

The children looked at each other in confusion. That had been Olaf's play. They remembered the introduction of the small scene, they remembered that the bald headed man had announced that it was written by the great Al Funcoot.

"Well," Poe announced as he slightly bounced on his feet, "It has taken quite a lot of revenue as well and is very highly praised. It is soon to be made into a movie about a man that falls in love with a can can dancer and then she tragically dies at the end."

The children did not know what to say to this news. They just did not understand why Olaf would be generous enough to let Lorena have all the fame for this one play that was actually worth more than the garbage that he usually spewed out.

...

Olaf walked into the law office that had been over Lorena Harrow's will. He had a small yet sad smile on his face as he walked to the secretary who quickly directed him to the lawyer that he needed to see.

"Ah, Count Olaf," the lawyer said a little to cheerful.

"So today is the day," Olaf announced trying to seem like he was heartbroken about the large fortune that he would receive.

"Ah yes," the lawyer announced with a smile, "The banker, Mr. Poe, came in earlier to inquire as well."

"Oh really," Olaf announced with a forced smile but he knew deep down that the fortune was his.

"Well would you like to sit so we can get this show on the road," the lawyer announced as he held his hand out toward the leather chairs that sat in front of his very large desk.

"So what did she leave me," Olaf announced, he could hear the sadness that involuntarily filled his voice as he thought about his late wife.

"Actually Count Olaf," the lawyer announced slowly, "She's left you nothing."

"What," Olaf said in disbelief. He felt anger filling his heart. He still had nothing.

"She left her fortune to her children," the lawyer announced.

Olaf closed his eyes and then bit on his knuckles before he said something that he would regret. He smiled at the thought. The proceeds from the play and the revenue from the movie would be his of course, that was not part of the fortune.

"Well I still get the money from the play though," Olaf announced with a small smile.

"Actually that goes to the children too," the lawyer announced. "She made sure that they will be set for life. She even put enough aside to send them to the same prestigious school that she had went to. She really was quite something, was she not?"

Olaf scowled at the news. His wife really was quite something!

He couldn't believe it. He had thought that he was fooling her, but in the end, she played the greatest con on him. He had never felt so stupid in all of his life.

"Where are we going," the hook handed man announced as he looked at the red face of Olaf as he made his way back to the driver's side of the car.

"We are going to my old prep school," Olaf announced as he hurried to start the car.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter. It ends on a small happy note I guess. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
